Random Fic Ideas
by Takaiteishu Naruto
Summary: This will be where I put chapters for fics that I have that may or may not make full story status. Category simply because there will be crossover fics in this along with whatever section I happen to have an idea in. Rating for safety.
1. Naruto4th Edition D&D part 1

AN: This "fic" is going to have chapters from different fic ideas each chapter, just like the various "Story Ideas" fics out there.

Summary: Naruto disappears after the fight at the Valley of End. Everyone thinks that he died, even Sasuke. In reality Naruto is taken to a group of people far more skilled than any shinobi. He is trained by that group before he returns to Konoha three years later.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

**"RASENGAN!"**

_"CHIDORI!"_

The two voices shouted out the names of their various attacks before the purple sphere and a black lightning bolt slammed into each other. The one holding the sphere was covered in a bubbly red energy that formed a single fox tail as well as a pair of long ears. The one holding onto the bolt of lightning had purple-black skin, gray hair, a pair of hand shaped wings, and a white cross on his nose.

As the two attacks connected, the one holding the lightning bolt reached into a pouch on his leg and pulled out a knife before stabbing it into the other one's shoulder. Specifically the shoulder that was attached to the arm that held his own attack. With a jerk the shoulder was popped out of its socket and the black lightning went into the boy's chest.

Upon that happening, the boy lost the red energy surrounding him and fell into the water. The other boy smirked before turning around and running off. The boy who was stabbed in the chest started to flow downstream as it started to rain.

Unknown to either boy, another had been watching their fight. Granted, it was hard to tell that they were there when the one watching was watching from underneath the water and the one watching was a watersoul genasi…in relation to the current point, that person could breathe underwater.

This particular genasi was a female named Nari. She also had a soft spot for children, leading to her taking the boy and taking him to the camp that she and her companions had further downstream.

A few minutes after Nari left with the boy, another man and a pug arrived and the pug said, "The scent's gone, but there is the lingering smell of a lot of blood. Naruto's blood. The amount is more than anyone could survive losing."

"So Naruto's…" the man asked in horror.

"There is no way that the smell of Naruto's blood could be this strong and he be alive Kakashi. I'm sorry."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The pug however was wrong, Naruto (the boy who got stabbed in the chest) did in fact survive. Nari didn't have any powers in healing, but she did know first aid, added to the fact that Naruto was the human container for a being that did not want to die, and Naruto was stabilized long enough for them to reach the camp.

"Erik! Get your butt over here and bring your holy symbol!" Nari shouted as she came out of the river onto the bank with her charge.

A human in metal armor shaped like scales ran over to the two and with wide eyes swiftly started to place his hands on the boy's wounds. When he hands started to glow with a soothing light, there was a hissing sound as the wounds started to seal. Four others came over to the three as Naruto started to breathe easier.

"Always picking up strays eh Nari?" a man with sweeping horns and a six foot tail in armor made from animal hides asked with a grin.

"Shut it Skamos, if you saw what this boy could do you would beg that we keep him with us. I think that he's one of the ninja of the region," Nari responded.

One that looked like a humanoid hyena gave a short snarl(1) before asking, "So we keepin' him or ditchin' him?"

"I say that we keep him at least for a little while. This boy was stabbed through the chest by a handheld bolt of _lightning_. He should be watched to make sure that he is okay."

"Besides, I've been curious how these ninja do what they do. Who knows it could be another kind of magic," a short woman with pointed ears said with a smile.

"Either way the boy needs to be watched for a few days to make sure that he recovers properly. Plus there was something that I felt while healing him, almost like there was another entity inside him trying to keep his body alive," Erik said with a slight frown.

"You think that the boy's possessed?" Skamos asked.

"No it wasn't like that, but still it should be a thing that we keep an eye out for."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Naruto awoke with a groan as he sat up.

"Damn Kyuubi, using your chakra that much hurts like Hell," Naruto groaned as he held his hand to his chest where his "teammate" Uchiha Sasuke stabbed him.

"Kyuubi?" a male voice asked to the side.

Naruto turned and saw a man in armor unlike any he had ever seen before resting against a tree. The armor looked like it was composed of metal rings all linked together. On his hip was a sheathed sword and a metal and wooden shield was on one of his arms.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while inching his hand towards his kunai pouch.

"First off we didn't want you to attack us when you awoke so we took your knives and shuriken, and second my name is Quinn," The man responded while holding up Naruto's kunai pouch.

"'We'?"

"The rest of the party's asleep now, when my watch is over you'll have someone else to talk to. You were lucky there kiddo. If that whacko had stabbed you on the other side of your body he would have gotten your heart, and as good as Erik is even he can't replace a missing heart."

Naruto looked down at his chest and saw a hole in his jumpsuit where Sasuke had shoved his chidori into his chest. The problem was, it was on his left side.

"But the heart is on the left side of the body, even I know that!" Naruto shouted.

"In most cases that is true, but there are a few humans that have the heart on the right side of their body. Even so if Nari hadn't gotten you when she did then you would have died," Quinn calmly responded.

"Nari?"

"She's a genasi. A watersoul genasi to be exact."

"What's a genasi?"

"Think of genasi as humans with a natural gift with a single element. Some say that genasi were created as a compromise between the primordials of the Elemental Chaos and the gods after their war. Others think that they are the result of people who entered the Elemental Chaos and returned changed. I don't know how they came about but then again I don't really care."

"What is the Elemental Chaos?"

"Erik would better be able to explain that than me, and it's his turn for watch anyway."

Quinn stood up and walked over to one of the six sleeping forms, that Naruto hadn't seen before, and kicked one while saying, "Wake up lazy ass, it's you watch."

Naruto chuckled at the scene, being one familiar to him. Though he was always the one kicked and not the other way around.

"Alright Quinn, alright," the one kicked said as he got up and bent his back, causing it to pop repeatedly.

Naruto blinked at seeing the man in armor just as strange as Quinn's. His almost looked like it was taken from some kind of reptile made out of metal. A really big reptile by the size of the scales. The man picked up a large club with a fancy head at the end before holding a metal pendent shaped like the sun and kneeling. The man closed his eyes and pressed the pendent to his forehead and started whispering under his breath. Naruto saw Quinn roll his eyes as he got back into the still warm bedroll on the ground.

After a few minutes, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the man that Quinn awoke glow a pale, warming light. Then he felt the Kyuubi start to thrash in this cage, trying to get out. Naruto winced as a brief flash of pain lanced through his head from the Kyuubi's thrashing.

_**"KILL HIM, KILL THAT…"**_ the Kyuubi started to shout before Naruto shoved the Kyuubi back further into its cage.

"You okay kid?" the man asked having seen Naruto's wince.

"I'm fine, just a headache," Naruto responded.

The man looked like he didn't believe Naruto, but didn't press the matter any and instead asked, "You got a name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!"

"First off keep your voice down, we don't know what's in these woods and second what's with the whisker marks?"

"Huh?"

"The whisker marks on your cheeks, those aren't tattoos or birthmarks so what are they?"

Naruto paused to think about that before answering, "You know, I'm not sure. I've had them for as long as I could remember so I never really thought about them."

"Hmm, name's Erik by the way. You've been out for two weeks now so I imagine that you're a little out of whack."

"Two weeks?! I've got to get back to Konoha, they'll brand me as a missing nin for sure!"

"Calm down kid, Konoha most likely thinks that you're dead. You had a hole in your chest all the way through and if your heart hadn't been on your right side then you would have died. Besides, there are some things that we need to clear up once morning hits."

"Al-alright."

Erick shook his head before reaching over to a backpack and taking out an extra bedroll and tossing it to Naruto and saying, "Get some sleep kid, we've got a lot of ground to cover when daylight hits."

Naruto unfurled the bedroll and climbed in while thinking about what to do now. Konoha thought he was dead, Sasuke thought he was dead, he was with a group of strangers that had his weapons, and he had been unconscious for two weeks. His life sucked.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Naruto awoke to hear the sounds of people moving about and the crackling of a fire. Throwing the cover of the bedroll off, Naruto sat up to see all of the people moving around and paused upon seeing one of them in particular.

The man had his back turned and Naruto could clearly see the long tail coming out of his behind. In addition to that there seemed to be some horns on his head if Naruto saw right. Probably some kind of Kekkei Genkai. The man was kneeling and from what Naruto could see was skinning a deer.

There was a snarl behind him and a feral sounding voice said, "Get up kid, we need to get packing."

Naruto turned around and fell back in shock since the one who spoke to him looked like something halfway between Kiba in his feral state and some kind of canine-like animal. Obviously the half-animal noticed and asked, "What, never seen a gnoll before?"

"Lhyr you know that there aren't gnolls where this kid is from so stop picking on him," a female voice said in an amused manner.

Naruto turned and blinked at seeing a bald woman with sea foam green skin with bright blue lines all over her skin. He was going to take a guess and say that she was a genasi.

The woman smiled and said, "I'm Nari. The fur ball there is Lhyr, the one skinning the deer is Skamos, you've met Erik and Quinn, and the one meditating on the other side of the camp is Adrie-lana. We're from the lands to the west of what you would call Wind Country."

"So are you shinobi?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Shinobi only exist in the Elemental Countries kiddo, not to the west," Skamos spoke up as he started to load the deer into a bag that it shouldn't possibly fit in.

Seeing his look, Nari calmly explained, "It's a Bag of Holding, you can fit nearly anything into those without the weight changing at all. I've heard tales of how people sometimes fell into them but in reality anything living won't go into them any more than a hand to grab something."

Naruto nodded at the explanation, glad that he wouldn't have to worry about getting stuck in one of those. Quinn walked over to Naruto and tossed him his kunai pouch while saying, "We don't know what we'll be encountering so it's best that you're armed. We'll leave once we've eaten."

A few minutes later Naruto was surprised by how much he enjoyed his piece of some kind of meat, even if he wasn't able to use chopsticks. He was also surprised when Skamos tossed Lhyr a bone with pieces of meat.

"Gnolls are rather famous for having powerful jaws and stomachs, they can eat and digest even bone," Erik explained, accentuated when Lhyr bit the bone in half and started slurping down the marrow.

Naruto shuddered before going back to his piece of meat, eating with manners that he didn't know that he had. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to put up the idiotic mask that he used in Konoha. While he naturally was a pretty happy guy, he wasn't an idiot. He just found that acting as one made the pain of rejection lessen. Skamos seemed to notice that Naruto's thoughts were elsewhere and once everyone had all of their gear packed away he walked over to Naruto and asked, "What's on your mind kiddo?"

Naruto glanced up at the taller man and just said, "Well, all my life I've been ignored and told that I wouldn't ever amount to anything, and now that I failed to bring my teammate back…"

"You feel like they were right. From the sounds of it your life has been similar to what most teiflings go through. Several thousand years ago there was a human empire called Bael Turath that was quite frankly, evil. The nobles of the empire made a deal with a group of devils in exchange for power. A few of the noble families didn't want to but the ones that did had all of the few that disagreed killed. The devils changed them into new empowered forms. But they did more than that, they made it so that any children they had would be just the same as them. Thus the tiefling race was born.

"Bael Turath has mostly been forgotten, but we are still frequently hated. I myself was sold into slavery when I was born and was dumped into a gladiator ring. But there was more that was on your mind wasn't there kid?"

"Yes, did you ever put up a mask to disguise or hide what you were feeling?"

"Me personally no, but I later met my sister who did. I'm guessing that you had one back there."

"Yeah, it was an idiotic mask. Acting like an idiot made the pain not so bad. What kind of mask did your sister have?"

"She acted like she was never in pain, but she was. I was used to satisfy bloodlust, she was used to satisfy a lust of another kind."

Naruto's eyes widened as the others continued, letting Skamos tell his tale though they were surprised that he was opening up so much.

"She became pregnant when she was thirteen. Nine months later she had her son who was later killed just because of a choice that his ancestors made. After that she ran away into the wilds. I don't know for sure what happened to her in her years away from civilization, but I do know that when she returned to civilization, she was…broken I guess is the best word for it. She didn't really care for anything. The only time that she would care about something is if a child was around. Children were the only thing that she cared for anymore. A few years ago she died helping us when we were trying to kill a necromancer that was using children for experiments."

"I'm sorry," Naruto softly apologized.

Skamos looked down at Naruto and smiled slightly before ruffling his hair.

"That's okay, you didn't know and she died happy that the children got to live. It is a better death than many in the profession that we are a part of get."

"By the way what exactly are you? I mean like most people in Konoha are shinobi what are you guys? I can't seem to think of anything that you all are."

"Well, collectively we would be called adventurers because that's basically we do. We go out on adventures doing things for the places that we stop by for varying amounts of time. Individually, I doubt that you have heard of any of our classes as they're called."

"I'm what is called a rouge, basically I do the sneaky things like shinobi only without all of the flashy techniques of yours," Nari called back from up front.

"Erik is a cleric, a person who has powers granted from whatever god they worship, Adrie-lana is a wizard, they are the ones that can influence a huge number of enemies, Lhyr is what is called a swordmage, he combines sword skills with magical powers, Quinn is a warlord, basically he is in charge during battles and he is good at it, as for me, I'm what most 'civilized' people would call a barbarian. I channel the primal powers of the natural world and focus on dealing heavy amounts of damage," Skamos explained.

"So you don't use chakra?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't want to say it but he didn't understand how much someone could do without chakra unless they focused on taijutsu and from what was said no one here did.

"No and in my personal opinion using chakra is a foolish and stupid decision," Lhyr shouted back

"Why?"

"What happens when you use too much chakra?"

"You die."

"There you go. None of what we use will do that. If you 'run out' you simply wait a day for everything to recharge and your good to go."

Naruto blinked at hearing that. There had to be a catch, "How long does it take for you to learn to use whatever it is that you use?"

"Years, why?"

"I think I know why shinobi use chakra instead, it only takes a year maximum to teach how to move chakra and after that just a few chakra control exercises that take a few days to learn each and that's about it."

"The whole 'quantity over quality' deal huh," Skamos said with a slight chuckle.

The group was silent after that, and covered a good distance before stopping for lunch (more venison). Skamos surprised the other members of the group by being the one who interacted with Naruto the most, telling him some of the more humorous of their adventures. One that Naruto was laughing at right now involved a time when they teamed up with another party and one of those members seemed to be there for nothing more than cannon fodder. That same group also heavily invested in special staves that held numerous charges of a spell to bring the dead back to life.

Upon starting back on their traveling after lunch, Nari asked Naruto about his life back in Konoha. He admitted that he didn't have the best of lives growing up, and played it off to his whisker marks linking him to the Kyuubi attack. He did not tell them about the Kyuubi being sealed inside him. When he described the Wave mission, Adrie-lana became angered at what Gatoh had done to Wave. She was obviously pleased when she heard that Zabuza killed Gatoh.

"One thing I want to ask, is it common for the dead to speak to the living?" Naruto asked after he finished telling about Zabuza and Haku's burial.

"You'd be surprised how often we've seen it happen. From dreams to actually returning to the world of the living as ghosts to rising as corporeal undead," Erik responded with a tone that didn't speak highly of his opinion of the undead.

"Well before we left Wave I think that Zabuza talked to me in a dream. He told me that when I was ready he wanted me to take his sword."

Skamos looked back over at Naruto and spoke up, "Tell you what, how about we teach you for a few years and when you return to Konoha we'll make a stop by Wave for that sword."

The other members looked at Skamos in surprise before Naruto declared, "Deal."

Later that night after Naruto went to bed, the others rounded on Skamos and Erik demanded, "Why did you make that offer Skamos? You know that the places we go we can't have a kid along!"

"Is he really a kid though? From what he told us I'm only four years older than he is. He's been through just about as much as I have and you have to admit some of his abilities will be helpful. Besides, there's something about him that…calls to me for lack of a better phrase. I can't explain it. Don't give me those looks, it isn't like that."

Skamos knew that the others had jumped to the conclusion that Naruto was doing something to gain his trust, but it wasn't a mental call. It was more like…something about him spoke to his infernal blood. But nothing about Naruto stood out that would do such.

Later that night, Skamos was taking his watch when he noticed that Naruto, though still lying down, was awake. With a sigh, Skamos walked over to his backpack and pulled out a few herbs and a mortar and pedestal. Quickly crushing the herbs up, Skamos then walked over to Naruto's bedroll and placed the crushed herbs so that the fumes would be directly inhaled by the blonde and said, "This will help clear your head. I've been through enough to recognize a thought disturbed sleep."

Naruto breathed deeply the smell of the various herbs before sitting up and asking, "How is it that you can read me so easily? Not one person in Konoha could see through the mask that I had and yet you've only known me a day and you can practically read my every though."

Skamos chuckled before answering, "A big part of it is that I've already been through a lot of what you're going through now. And in addition to that, when I grew up reading body language became incredibly important. Most of the other gladiators simply became good at reading body language during combat, but I wanted to see how far I could go with it. I can also tell that you've been hiding something big from us because you fear how we'll react. Look at me, look at Lhyr, we've seen a lot freakier stuff than whatever you could possibly come up with.

"You don't have to tell the others, but I would still like to help you carry whatever burden it is that you hold."

Naruto sighed before looking down at the mortar in his lap and slowly asking, "You promise that what I tell you won't change anything?"

"I'm practically descended from devils, what could be worse than that?"

"How about being the container for a demon?"

"Huh?"

"Thirteen years ago the demon fox Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. The village shinobi fought to stop it, which none of them were able to do until the Yondiame Hokage arrived. He killed it at the cost of his own life…that is what my generation was told. The truth is that he couldn't kill the demon so he sealed it away into a newborn infant, me."

"I'm not going to pretend that I understand how that Hokage of yours did that, but I've seen worse stuff. I'm guessing that the people of your village saw you as the demon itself and not a container."

"Yes, you mean you don't?"

Skamos frowned at that before pointing at his horns and smacking the back of Naruto's head with his tail. Naruto chuckled upon remembering the fact that Skamos had just as much if not more in common with demons than Naruto himself did.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

AN: Well that's one idea that I had to get down. I don't know when or if I'll get anymore chapters of this particular fic out but knowing me I'll have more fic ideas out fairly soon.


	2. KotORIIStar Wars movies part 1

Summary: When forced to land on the desert planet Tatooine, the Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn encounters two people who have a strange presence in the Force. One has the highest count of midi-chlorians recorded since they had been discovered; the other however has a Force presence that is as if he isn't there, more like…an echo.

AN: In this fic I am making it so that the Exile and Revan both became Knights at sixteen just before the Mandalorians began their war. Two and a half years later, now 18, the Exile returns to the Jedi Council. Ten years of wandering the Outer Rim later the events of KotOR II occurs and a few weeks after Malacore the Exile is placed in suspended animation for thousands of years until he is awoken by Anakin Skywalker.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

There was a chime as Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn walked into the parts shop. A Toydarian floated up while a human in his late-twenties to early-thirties looked up from a project he was working on.

_**"Good day to you,"**_ the Toydarian said in Huttese. _**"What do you want?"**_

"I'm looking for parts to a J-type 327 Nubian," Qui-Gon responded as Padmé, Jar Jar Binks, and R2-D2 joined him in the shop.

"That's a pretty rare kind of part around here," the human replied in surprise.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly, the man's presence in the Force…it was like he wasn't there, more like an echo.

"Fortunately for you we've got plenty of those. _**Boy, come in here,"**_ the Toydarian called out.

"My droid has a readout of what I need," Qui-Gon said as a nine or ten year old boy ran into the shop from the back.

_**"What took you so long?" **_

"Oh, calm down Watto. You'll live longer if you don't shout all the time," the man with the lack of a Force presence remarked with a slightly amused smirk.

_**"I was cleaning the fan switches,"**_ the boy responded to the Toydarian, both of them easily ignoring the man's comment.

_**"Watch the shop, I don't trust your housemate and I've got selling to do;**_ let me take ya out back, we'll find what ya need."

Qui-Gon and R2-D2 followed Watto out to the junk piles while the man went back to his project and the boy sat down on a counter.

"Are you an angel?" the boy asked Padmé.

"What?"

"An angel, I hear the deep-space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."

"Aww, my little Ani's growing up! I'll have to tell your mom that you'll be having _The Talk_ soon," the man said while appearing next to the boy and giving him a noogie.

"Conver, stop it!" the boy shouted while pushing the older human off him.

Conver laughed with a wide smile on his face before tossing a piece of scrap that he had been working on at "Ani".

The boy caught the object thrown at him before asking, "How can I be more mature than someone more than three times my age?"

"Anakin, Anakin, Anakin. It is my experience that growing old is mandatory…growing _up_ is optional," Conver finished with a nod and a large grin.

"You should try growing up sometime; you'll drive fewer people insane."

Conver's face suddenly took a somber look and he said in a tired voice, sounding much older than he looked, "Ani, when you've seen the stuff I've seen you either go insane or you find ways to adapt. I adapt by becoming immature and finding fun in every moment."

There was an awkward silence until Jar Jar accidentally activated a pit droid, causing Conver to fall over backwards laughing as the gungan kept falling over things while trying to catch the droid.

Once Jar Jar managed to catch the droid, Anakin spoke up, "Hit the nose!"

Jar Jar let go of the droid and hit the nose/eye on the droid, causing it to fold up. After the droid folded up, Anakin and Padmé noticed an evil grin appear on Conver's face as amusement danced in his eyes and he stroked an invisible beard with one hand.

"Hoo boy," Anakin said before grabbing Padmé and pulling her behind the counter with him.

Conver held out an arm and a set of wiring stretched across the steps where Jar Jar was walking, causing the gungan to trip. Another subtle movement of Conver's hands caused a hover pad used to work on the underside of speeders floated in front of the gungan, causing him to go flying through the door to the back, and from the sound of the crashing, into a junk pile.

Conver fell to the ground laughing as Qui-Gon, Watto, and R2-D2 came back into the shop with Qui-Gon dragging a semi-conscious Jar Jar.

"We're leaving," Qui-Gon said in a tone that left no room for argument.

As Padmé left the shop, she turned to Anakin and said, "I'm glad to have met you Anakin."

"I was glad to meet you too," Anakin called out.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

About one hour later, Anakin walked into his home and called out, "Mom, Conver I'm home."

"Conver, why would he be here?" Padmé asked surprised.

"Well, he was stuck here about a year ago and helps around the house in exchange for sharing a room with me."

A woman walked into the room while wiping her hands off on a towel.

"These are my friends Mom," Anakin said once he saw her, causing her to smile slightly.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon said, causing her to smile wider.

"Hey Ani, 've got something I want you to check out," Conver said as he walked into the room before looking up. "Okay, I've heard of kids bringing home stray animals but this is ridiculous."

Everyone smiled at Conver's comment while Anakin brought Padmé into the room he shared with Conver to show her a droid he was building.

"Hey, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Conver asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but followed Conver to a different room.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Qui-Gon asked as he turned around to see Conver with a cold expression on his face.

"Why are you here _Jedi_?" Conver hissed out.

"What makes you say I'm a Jedi?"

Conver's eyes narrowed before he snarled, "I may act like an idiot most of the time, but I'm not stupid. You have a lightsaber, the Force moves about you, and you have the same arrogant stance in the way you stand. There has to be some reason why a Jedi would come to this Force-forsaken planet. Either your ship malfunctioned somehow or you are here for Anakin."

"Only another Jedi would be able to notice the Force."

"I _was_ a Jedi but left the Order due to a disagreement with the Council and we'll leave it at that. Now, why. Are. You. Here?"

"Our hyperdrive was damaged and we're stranded here until it is repaired, does that satisfy you?"

"Yeah, and one more thing," Conver said as Qui-Gon walked past him through the doorway, "Anakin's a smart and observant kid. You won't be able to hide the fact that you're a Jedi from him for long. Hundred credits he gets the story out of you by the time dinner ends tonight."

"You know him better than I so I have no doubt that he will."

"Sith-spit, I almost made an easy hundred credits," Conver muttered while snapping a finger in frustration.

"Betting on my son again Conver," the voice of Anakin's mother asked in an amused tone from behind him.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the bet and Qui-Gon's refusal. You're not normally as cold as you've been since the visitor's showed up, why?"

"Well, let's just say I lost respect for the order that one of them is a part of four thousand years ago."

"You never told us you were in suspended animation for _that_ long."

"Well, not exactly four thousand years but close enough to it."

"Lunch will be in ten minutes, better be back to normal by then."

"Shmi, it's me!"

"That's what I'm worried about."

Conver sighed before rubbing his face. He really needed to get his emotions under control, the reason that the Jedi forbid emotions was because it was a whole lot easier to suppress emotions than to learn to manage and harness them. And with Conver and his natural ability to create Force Bonds it was even more important to keep his emotions in check.

Conver sat down to meditate and calm himself; he needed to get himself under control. Anakin would be concerned if he didn't make his usual amount of jokes.

"Hey Conver, lunch's ready," Anakin shouted about five minutes later.

"I'll be right out pipsqueak!" Conver shouted, feeling better (even though the Jedi was still there).

Part way through the meal, the fact that Shmi and Anakin were slaves was slipped out.

"I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy. The Republic's Anti-slavery laws," Padmé started only for Conver to interrupt.

"Don't exist out here. The Republic itself doesn't exist out here. Never has in my long lifetime…or at least the time I've been awake for it," Conver muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to hear my life story would take way to long, maybe I'll tell it to you if I ever get off this dust ball. No offence Shmi, Ani."

"None taken," Shmi said with a slight smile.

"You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?" Anakin suddenly asked Qui-Gon.

"What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon responded while glaring barely at Conver who had a smug look on his face.

"I saw your laser sword, only Jedi carry those kinds of weapons."

"Not exactly Ani. There are several ways to have a weapon of the Jedi and not be a Jedi, the most common is to kill a Jedi and take the _lightsaber_ from the body," Conver remarked.

"I don't think so, _nobody_ can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon chuckled before saying, "I wish that were so."

"If that were so then I'd be dead for nearly four thousand years," Conver remarked, causing the others at the table to snap their heads in his direction and Qui-Gon reach for his lightsaber.

"What? Technically they weren't Jedi, but the Sith and Jedi are basically the same thing, just of different opinions. Although in my personal opinion the galaxy may possibly be better off without either," Conver continued.

"How can you say that? The Jedi are the," Padmé started before Conver slammed his palm down on the table.

"Upholders of the Peace, Guardians of the Republic, blah, blah, blah," Conver snarled out before snapping his head towards Qui-Gon with a glare before growling out, "Have you ever heard of the Mandalorian War that took place four thousand years ago, _Jedi_?"

"No I can't say I have," Qui-Gon said slowly, uncomfortable with the way Conver was acting as were Anakin and Shmi.

"Figures can't have the perfect image of the Jedi be spoiled by the fact that when the Republic of the time needed them the Jedi _abandoned them_. As the Mandalorian forces wiped out planet after planet in the Outer and Mid Rims, the Jedi hid in their temples and meditated on some hidden and unknown threat. Well guess what, there was a visible and most definitely known threat at the Republic's doorstep!

"There was a pair of Jedi Knights, Revan and Malak, who gathered several other Jedi, me included, to join the Republic to fight off the Mandalorians. We fought battle after battle, campaign after campaign, on planet after planet, and eventually the final battle of the war was fought next to the planet Malacor V. It was there that the Iridonian technician Bao-dur and I unleashed the greatest weapon possible given the location, the Mass Shadow Generator. The weapon used the unique gravitational field around the planet against the Mandalorians as Revan slew Mandalore the Ultimate himself.

"The plan didn't exactly go as hoped. The Republic forces weren't able to get into position in time. If the Mandalorians were to win at that battle then they would wipe out the Republic. I was left with no choice," Conver paused and held his head down in shame.

"You gave the order anyway," Qui-Gon said in a matter of fact tone.

Conver's head snapped back up with a glare on his face, "Don't you dare belittle the sacrifice of those men and women _Jedi_. It was a war and we all did what we had to do. They all knew, on some conscious level, that that was the _final_ battle. So yeah, I gave the order. And you know what; there is no one who has cursed Force bonds more than I."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

Conver gave a dark chuckle, "My masters at the Enclave on Dantooine were always amazed at my ability to bond with others through the Force. I had bonded with every Jedi and Republic soldier, on some level, at that battle, and by proximity I was effectively bonded with all the Mandalorians as well. So when I gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator, I felt all those who died crying out, their spirits trying to live, and did the only thing I could to survive."

"From what you have described I cannot think of anything," Qui-Gon remarked with a confused look on his face.

"I severed my connection to the Force."

Padmé and Anakin gasped while Jar Jar had a confused look on his face, obviously not understanding the significance, and Qui-Gon had dropped his fork in shock.

"And when I went back to the Jedi Council to find out what in the name of the Force happened to me, do you know what they did?"

"They helped you?" Anakin asked, though it was obvious his faith in the Jedi had been shaken, if not shattered.

"Nope, they punished me for disobeying their commands to wait and observe instead of fighting the Mandalorians. I was the only one to return to the Council and I was exiled. Ten years later I am just about the only Jedi left and am forced to go back to the planet that the Mandalorian War ended on before being put into solar powered suspended animation and dumped onto this dustbowl."

There was silence around the table before Anakin asked Qui-Gon, "So why are you here?"

"We were on our way to Coruscant for a very important mission," Qui-Gon said, not happy about giving Conver any more ammo against the Jedi.

"I've heard of a lousy sense of direction before, but that's ridiculous. You need to get a better pilot," Conver remarked, surprisingly in his usual tone despite what he had just been like.

"How'd you end up here in the Outer Rim?" Anakin asked, ignoring Conver's statement.

"Our ship was damaged and we're stuck here until we can repair it," Padmé said.

"Conver and I can both help," Anakin suddenly said, causing Conver to start choking on the water he was drinking at the moment, "We can fix anything!"

"I believe you can, but first we must acquire the parts we need," Qui-Gon

"Wit no-notten mula to trade," Jar Jar remarked.

"I've got an idea; Ani, how close is that pod of yours to being finished?" Conver asked.

"It's almost done, are you thinking about," Anakin started before Shmi caught on.

"Anakin, don't even think about it. You are not entering into Boota Eve tomorrow," Shmi said.

"Could someone tell us what you're talking about?" Padmé asked.

"Everything around here revolves around the pod races, Ani here's been working on a pod of his own for years and there's a pod race tomorrow. You could probably convince Watto to let either Ani or me to enter in the race, but if you want to win, your best bet is to have Ani race. I've raced swoops and haven't lost with those, but swoops aren't as fast as pods and they function a lot differently. I've ridden pods a few times, but never raced in them.

"Or what you could do is make bets on Sebulba, and not have either of us race, and get the parts that way," Conver suggested.

"Then bet on Sebulba," Shmi quickly said.

"Although if we do that then there is little chance of getting Watto to agree, he always bets in favor of Sebulba so we may not have a choice."

"You could enter my pod," Anakin offered.

"Anakin, I don't want you to race; I die every time Watto makes you do it," Shmi said.

"But Mom I love it, the prize money will more than pay for the parts they need and since Conver's not a slave he can finally leave."

"Anakin."

"Your mother's right, is there anyone friendly to the Republic who would be willing help us?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Let me see," Conver said while counting on a few fingers, "three."

"Who?"

"You're lookin' at 'em."

Qui-Gon had a slight frown as Padmé spoke up, "I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger, we'll find another way."

"Mom you say the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other," Anakin argued.

Shmi sighed before responding to Padmé, "There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you. He was meant to help you."

No one had noticed Conver walking to a window until he grabbed Anakin and dragged him out back while shouting, "THE STORM'S OVER; SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LET'S GET TO WORK!"

"Does he ever run out of energy?" Padmé asked.

"Not in the time I've known him," Shmi responded.

A few hours later, Conver was under one of the thrusters to pull the pod cursing in multiple languages (some extinct and he was the only one who knew them) under his breath while Jar Jar and Anakin were working on other portions of the pod.

"Hey Jar Jar, keep watch on those energy binders, if your hand gets caught in the beam it'll go numb for hours," Anakin warned Jar Jar.

No one noticed Conver's grin or a slight push with one hand as Jar Jar's legs went flying out from under him, causing his head to land smack dab in the middle of the beam. The result was Jar Jar barely being able to talk after nearly passing out.

Conver rolled out from under the thruster that he was working on to see Anakin glaring at him.

"I don't know how, but I know you had something to do with this!" Anakin snapped.

"Oh come on, it was funny. Besides he probably would have gotten zapped anyway," Conver defended.

Anakin looked to the side before saying, "Well it was kind of funny."

Conver smiled before rolling back under the thruster and resuming his polyglot expletives. Anakin hopped into the pod itself and started to work on the software for the pod before saying, "Hey Conver can you keep it down, I'm trying to tune the sensors."

The expletives stopped mid-word from under the thruster until Anakin finished and he said, "Okay, I'm done." At that point the expletives continued exactly where they left off.

A few minutes later some of Anakin's friends ran up to the pod when one of them spotted R2.

"Wow a real astro-droid," the first, who Conver recognized as Kitster, said.

"How do you get so lucky?" another asked.

"That isn't even the half of it," Anakin started before he was interrupted by Conver accidentally touching the wrong wire and getting electrocuted before going flying out from under the thruster he was working on.

The hover pad that Conver was on hit a piece of scrap, causing Conver to go flying off and…lets say that Conver and any male sentient would be wishing that the pole he hit wasn't there.

Up by Shmi, Qui-Gon winced as he felt phantom pain in sympathy to the pain Conver was in. Women would never be able to understand how painful it was to get hit there.

Needless to say Conver wasn't helping with the pod for the rest of the day.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day, Conver (with a slight limp) and Qui-Gon were meeting with Watto just before the race to make some more bets with the slave owner.

"Tell you what Watto; if Sebulba wins you get me as a slave. If not, you free my youngest descendant," Conver said with his arms crossed.

"Deal!" the Toydarian said with a handshake before flapping off.

Qui-Gon turned to Conver and asked, "Descendant?"

"My full name is Conver Skywalker. One of the reasons I never dated Shmi…it would be way too awkward, even though enough generations have passed that it wouldn't be considered incest."

Qui-Gon nodded before Conver spoke up again, "If Anakin wins he'll want to go with you. I'm coming along."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement before continuing to where Anakin was getting the pod ready. Watto gloated at Anakin before floating off causing Anakin to ask Conver and Qui-Gon as they approached, "What did he mean by that?"

"Tell ya later squirt," Conver said while pulling Anakin down from the beast he was riding.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

As the pod race was starting, Conver walked off to a secluded area so he wouldn't be disturbed. He was going to attempt something that he never had before. The technique he was about to use was meant for battles. But there was no reason that the technique wouldn't work on pod races. What he would be doing was raising Anakin's morale while lowering the morale of all the other racers. Another thing that would happen in star fighter battles was that the group the battle meditation was used to help would function with perfect coordination. Conver hoped that would apply to this as well.

In the race Anakin felt more confident than ever that he would win this time. He was racing better than he ever had before, while the other racers seemed to be getting sloppy. Sebulba even crashed earlier, knocking the biggest contender out of the race.

By the end of the second lap Anakin was way out in front and was guaranteed to win. Meanwhile in his hidden alcove, Conver smirked as he discharged his battle meditation and walked out to see the end of the race.

When Anakin raced across the finish line, Conver was the first to Anakin's pod lifting him up onto his shoulders and leading him off the track. Conver would never tell anyone about how he used his Battle Meditation to help Anakin. Nor would he ever tell Anakin that he risked his own freedom to free Anakin.

Once Anakin and Conver were out of the crowds with Padmé, Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Jar Jar, Conver set Anakin down and said, "There's more good news kiddo, you have just won your freedom."

Padmé, Jar Jar, Shmi, and Anakin all snapped their heads towards him and Anakin asked, "What?"

"Part of a bet I made with Watto in conjunction with Qui-Gon. Although I am sorry to say that I know Watto well enough to know that is the most he would do."

"What do you mean?"

Conver sighed before looking at Shmi and said, "Watto would never bet more than one slave on a pod and frankly Shmi, Anakin belongs here less than you do."

"I understand Conver, you could only free one of us," Shmi said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll be able to come back every now and then to visit."

Anakin's protests died upon hearing that he wouldn't be leaving her forever.

Conver kneeled down to Anakin's level and said, "Anakin, since we're leaving I'll finally show you what is in those plasteel containers I have voice printed, coded, and manual locked."

"What do you mean?" Padmé asked.

"There are two plasteel cylinders I have with stuff from before I was stuffed into suspended animation, and until now I have kept Anakin from looking in them."

Conver stopped at that point because he was dragged off by a _very_ eager Anakin towards their home. Shmi laughed slightly before following along with everyone else. Ten minutes later had Conver undoing practically every kind of lock in existence from voice printing to even dial manual locks. The first thing that was removed from the containers was an odd kind of blaster with a holster that went around the waist and another holster (this one empty) different from that one. Next was a pair of sheathed swords that Conver identified as vibroswords. After that was a menacing rust red droid head followed by other droid parts. The final items Conver had to pause and take a deep breath before he reached in for them.

"What is it?" Anakin asked when Conver paused again.

"I just have a lot of memories attached to these last items," Conver replied before pulling them out.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened when he saw the items were Jedi robes and an oddly shaped lightsaber. It was much longer than was needed, twice as long actually. And it was constructed of a pitch black metal and had blood red designs carved into both sides of the handle.

"What do those do?" Anakin asked while pointing at the designs that to Qui-Gon looked like something a Sith would use.

"Nothing, I just put them in there for cosmetic purposes," Conver replied while a look at Qui-Gon showed that at least part of the reason was related to the reaction Jedi would have upon finding out that they had nothing to do with the dark side of the Force.

Conver then stood up and hooked the sheathed vibroswords across his back so they formed an X before slipping the holsters on his hips. He then picked up his lightsaber and with a twist separated it into two individual lightsabers and slid them into the empty holster. After that was done he placed the robes and droid parts into a large bag before slinging it over a shoulder and said to Anakin, "Well better start packing squirt, it's a long trip to Coruscant and I am not going to be letting you use any of my clothes."

Anakin smiled slightly before packing his things.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Later, after a tear-filled good-by, Qui-Gon, Conver, and Anakin were the last ones heading towards the ship when both Conver and Qui-Gon paused and turned around. Behind a running Anakin was a speeder with no signs of slowing down.

"ANAKIN, GET DOWN!" Conver shouted before removing his strange blaster and aiming.

The moment Anakin hit the sand, Conver fired, but the blaster didn't fire the typical laser blast. In fact it would have looked like the blaster didn't work if the speeder didn't crash ten feet in front of Conver and Qui-Gon. Conver drew his vibroswords and leapt at the figure getting up from the crashed speeder. Twin red lightsaber blades extended and blocked the swords. To the shock of the lightsaber wielder, the swords easily stood up against the lightsaber blades without being damaged in the slightest.

"What are you doing, get to the ship!" Conver shouted.

Qui-Gon and Anakin ran towards the ship while Conver and the attacker separated.

"Let me guess, you're a Sith aren't you?" Conver asked with a smirk behind his blades.

His attacker snarled before coming in for another attack. Conver blocked before saying mockingly, "Temper, temper. Why if I didn't no better I would say you were trying to kill me."

Conver then launched an attack of his own that took his opponent by surprise. He dropped a grenade at his own feet. Conver quickly closed his eyes as the flash bang grenade went off, blinding his opponent while Conver was unaffected. Conver then opened his eyes to see a boarding ramp above him before dropping another grenade and jumping onto the ramp.

Darth Maul rubbed his eyes before squinting and making out the Queen's ship flying away. There was a beeping sound before the second grenade Conver dropped went off, only this one was a fragmentary grenade.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked as Cover sat down in the docking bay.

"Give me a few minutes, I was just in the vicinity of a flash bang grenade so I can't exactly hear anything right now," Conver said with a breath.

A minute later Conver opened his eyes as he was finally able to hear what Anakin was saying.

"…idn't you use your lightsabers?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't use my lightsabers because as far as Mr. Bad Tattoos knows I'm just a guy with a really good pair of swords and knows how to use them. If I used my lightsabers then he would have known that I had some Jedi training," Conver replied when a Jedi he didn't recognize asked his own question.

"Why are you swords still intact if you were using them against a lightsaber?"

"They were made using a cortosis weave, makes them tough enough to stand up against anything, even a lightsaber. By the way, I was wondering if personal energy shields are still around," Conver asked turning to Qui-Gon.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Qui-Gon said with a look of confusion on his face.

Meanwhile Conver had a look of disbelief on his face, "You're kidding me. I figured that after all this time they would be cheap enough to quip entire armies but instead they're no longer around! Those things even blocked _lightsabers_! The only things they couldn't block were vibroblades, ion blasters, and slugthrowers like I used on the Sith's speeder!"

"The Sith have been extinct for a millennium!" the Jedi that asked about Conver's swords exclaimed.

"I have fought too damn many Sith to be confused on whether someone's a Sith or not."

"What are we going to do about it?" Anakin asked.

"We must be patient Anakin, Anakin and Conver Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon said while gesturing to the only other Jedi.

"You're a Jedi too, pleased to meet you," Anakin said while shaking Obi-Wan's hand causing both Qui-Gon and Conver to chuckle.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day Conver found the room Anakin was in and called out, "Hey Ani want to help me put my droid back together?"

"Sure!" Anakin called out before following his ancestor.

Once they were in the room Conver had staked out as his he said while taking the various parts out, "Okay first we need to get all the sand and such out and then we can work on putting him back together. This droid is called HK-47. I found him missing a few pieces in a ship after I had to escape a Sith controlled ship. It also turns out someone had been mass producing droids based off him and I was thus able to get replacement parts from them. Although we should probably keep him offline for the rest of the trip."

"How come?" Anakin asked as he emptied sand out of one of the legs before putting it back together.

"Let's just say that giving him a pacifist package would make his personality do a complete 180."

"Huh?"

"He's an assassin droid okay! I was able to get the replacement parts from HK-50s that had been sent after me! And I actually did install a pacifist package once."

"That must have been amusing."

"Actually it was… after it was all over and done with. While the pacifist package was installed it was just plain weird."

The two talked about Conver's history with the droid as they cleaned and assembled the rust colored assassin droid. Some things were HK's reactions towards some of Conver's companions, some were about incidences that resulted in HK nearly getting the entire group killed, and some were just jokes that Conver had invented based off of the droid.

Two hours after they started, they hit a road block.

"Well, the power cell's dead and I get the feeling that there won't be one that works available anymore. That means I'll have to build HK a new body and download him into that," Conver paused to look up before saying, "You just love to make my life miserable don't you?"

"Who loves to make your life miserable?" Anakin asked, confused by Conver's actions.

"Oh, on my home planet the Force was regarded to as like a…god I guess the best term would be, and so I never really have broken those habits."

Anakin nodded slightly before placing the hydrospanner down and walking out of the room. Conver set his own hydrospanner down before leaving the room to see if he could scrounge up some parts to use in starting HK's new body. In his search, Conver found Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan finishing up lightsaber training and was surprised to see that Qui-Gon had the green lightsaber of the Jedi Consulars while Obi-Wan had the blue lightsaber of the Jedi Guardians. While not uncommon, before the start of the Mandalorian War Padawan Jedi were typically apprenticed to Jedi that matched their preferred skills simply for practicality. Conver himself was a Jedi Guardian and Weapon Master, and as such when training his apprentices he focused on lightsaber combat and care. If he had been a Jedi Consular then he would have focused more on diplomacy and using the Force and if he had been a Sentinel then he would have been less focused on either but more focused on various skills.

"Is there something the matter Conver?" Qui-Gon asked, breaking Conver out of his thoughts.

"Not wrong really, but I am curious about something," Conver replied.

"Yes?"

"I realize that things have changed in the last four thousand years but why is a Jedi Consular training a Jedi Guardian in lightsaber combat? Unless you are a Jedi Guardian and simply prefer the green colored crystal in your lightsaber."

"I am not familiar with the terms Jedi Consular and Jedi Guardian, are they a form of ranking in the time you are from?"

Conver had a look of shock on his face. The class system was abolished as well? What in the name of the Force was wrong with this time? This time period was so screwed up it wasn't funny! And that Sith, despite the fact that he used a double-bladed lightsaber his movements were incredibly sloppy. The only reason that Conver didn't cut him down with the first swing was because the Sith's ferocity caught him off guard, Conver was hesitant to take lives, and he was a little rusty since he hadn't had any real challenges in about a year.

"When we get to Coruscant, I really need to go through the Jedi Archives, I am so far behind on the times," Conver muttered while scratching an old scar on the left side of his face (a habit that he developed that he did when he was either frustrated or annoyed).

"I am guessing that you were not able to get very much historical information on Tatooine so it is understandable," Obi-Wan replied.

"By the way, is there a workbench on this ship that I can borrow? I need to build my droid a new body and I want to make some energy shields."

Qui-Gon led the much older man to a work room where R2-D2 was currently powered down and there were also several scrap bits of metal and machinery. On one was was a workbench with several tools on top of it. Conver cracked his knuckles before muttering, "Time to see if I can use these things."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Two hours later, a triumphant Conver walked up to Qui-God and shoved a small metal device into the Jedi's hands. Qui-Gon looked at the device and saw that it was meant to be strapped to the wearer's forearm and had a green meter and an activation button on it. Qui-Gon looked up at Conver and simply asked, "What is this?"

"_This_ is one of the personal energy shields that I was talking about. Let me show you how it works," Conver said before he took the energy shield that was in Qui-Gon's hand and strapped it onto his left forearm just before he pressed the button. A red glow surrounded Conver before he took out his lightsaber (in the split version) and adjusted the settings. He then activated it and swung it at himself. Qui-Gon's eyes widened when he saw that the viridian blade was stopped cold while it was on its highest setting. Conver quickly deactivated the lightsaber and placed it back in its holster just as the glow flickered and died away.

"This is an example of what I regularly used before I went into suspended animation. I first learned of this technology about half way through my time in exile. I was on an old Sith world and got into a scrap with some people who had them and had to gloat, not noticing that the only weapons that I had were vibroblades," Conver explained while shaking his head at the stupidity that those thugs had shown.

"What were you doing on a Sith planet?" Qui-Gon asked in a curious/guarded manner.

"I've always been a sucker for history and not just from one side. Heck after I was exiled one of the first things that I did was to try to find out why the Mandalorians fought and their culture, and I must say that I was amazed. The Mandalorians were much more civilized than many made them out to be. They were among the greatest warriors that the galaxy has ever seen and had a strong sense of honor. Even before the Mandalorian War ended I had come to respect them for their fighting prowess if nothing else. I was given a nickname on the battlefield by the Mandalorians; to them I was known as the Thundering Whirlwind. I had found a way to create lighting through the Force and used that in conjunction with my double-bladed lightsaber; when I first started experimenting with the Force in that manner I had to fight without any allies near me because I couldn't fully control the lightning around me. I soon achieved the necessary skill that I wasn't a threat to allies around me but still had a habit of getting stuck fighting alone."

"Did you satisfy your curiosity on those Sith planets?"

"Mostly, my curiosity about history isn't something that will ever fully be satisfied; it's more of a hobby than anything else. The Sith, once you look past their homicidal tendencies, did have some interesting if disturbing techniques. For example did you know that Sith Alchemy created rancors?"

"You studied Dark Side techniques?" Qui-Gon asked while reaching for his lightsaber.

"More like looked at what they _could_ do rather than _how_ they did it. I had thought that I was forever cut off from the Force so didn't bother learning the hows only the results. Some of the stuff that they did could actually be easily used by Jedi. The making of Sith Swords for example was simply forcing emotionally-charged Force energy into specially made metal swords. If a Jedi were to do the same only using peace and serenity instead of hate and anger for example then the end result would be basically the same. I have learned that the Force itself is neither good nor evil. It just is. All powers using the Force depend on intent. A Force Choke, for example, if used properly can save the lives of an entire building. Overusing the Force to heal can make someone die an incredibly painful death as their body starts to attack itself while the body ages."

Qui-Gon blinked as he thought about what Conver said. His argument did make sense but it was too against the Jedi Code for him to be comfortable with. When Qui-Gon told Conver this, Conver's response was simply a smirk as he walked away.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Two weeks later they finally arrived on Coruscant. Shortly before they entered the planet's atmosphere, Conver gave some advice to the Queen.

"Whatever happens go with what _you_ feel is the right thing to do. Odds are that if you feel an action is right in situations like this it is. I also have one request," Conver said.

"Which is?" Queen Amidala asked. Conver's presence had by now become familiar with all of the crew members, most of whom found his antics to be amusing at the very least.

"If you wind up going back to Naboo to take the fight to the Trade Federation, please allow one detour. If some people that I fought with are still there then the detour will be well worth the time lost."

"Who are the people you speak of? I am certain that they couldn't have lived this long."

"Not the individuals, but I made allies with an individual who was attempting to bring his people back together to the glory that they once held. Their people had been decimated in the Mandalorian War ten years previous. If we are lucky then they are still there."

"I am guessing that you are speaking of the Mandalorians."

"I guess I didn't hide it very well, huh. Yeah the one that I allied with was Mandalore himself. Shortly before I was put into suspended animation Mandalore gave me one of the greatest honors that a mandalorian can give someone outside of the mandalore clans. I was adopted into Clan Ordo, the clan that Mandalore was a part of."

"So you think that if the mandalorians are still on the planet you are thinking of then you can get them to help us?"

"Yes, it would take a little convincing but I think that I can do it."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Upon the ship landing, Conver and Anakin walked down the loading ramp just behind Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan while the Queen met with two politicians. Once the politicians left, much to Conver's pleasure, Qui-Gon turned to one who seemed to be the head honcho and said, "I must speak with the Council, the situation has become much more complicated."

"Aw great, get ready Ani we get to meet the ones with the largest sticks shoved up their butts in the galaxy not counting politicians," Conver whined.

Obi-Wan glared at Conver while Qui-Gon and Anakin chuckled slightly. During the trip Conver had been surprised to learn how often Qui-Gon conflicted with the Jedi Council. Heck he was surprised to hear that Qui-Gon gave Anakin advice to use his instincts just before the pod race. In his experience Jedi discouraged the use of instincts and the like since they were _"instruments of the Dark Side"_ as one of his original masters put it. Conver never did get along very well with Master Vrook.

One quick speeder ride later and the group arrived at the Jedi Temple. With his memories and emotions weighing down on him like an increase of gravity, Conver followed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan into the Temple and towards the Council Chambers. Along the way was a room that caused Conver to pause and give a slight smile as one of his memories hit.

_Flashback_

_"So, what happened?" Atton Rand asked Conver shortly after the destruction of the Peragus II mining facility._

_"To what?" Conver responded, though he had an idea of what the pilot was asking about._

_"Don't give me that, there were plenty of times back on Peragus where a lightsaber would have been handy. So where's yours?"_

_"Exiles' don't keep their lightsabers. I am an exile, do the math."_

_"Oh yeah, I thought a Jedi was supposed to be marries to their lightsaber. Was it one blade or two?"_

_"A double-bladed lightsaber."_

_"Huh, I hear the Twin Blades are harder to master, but they can sent enemies stampeding over each other trying to get away. A lot of Jedi in the Mandalorian War used double-bladed saber, a more aggressive blade, gives you more slaughter per swing. Hey, you didn't go red did you?"_

_"Both the blade and the color were unique."_

_"Oh yeah, so what color was it?"_

_"Silver, like the waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains."_

_End Flashback_

And indeed that was where they were. When Conver went into suspended animation the waters were still because of a lack of Jedi to maintain the fountains. Now they were flowing again like when he constructed his first lightsaber.

"Conver, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked upon noticing that Conver had stopped.

"Yeah, just the memories I have attached to this place. When I was a little boy I loved playing in the waters, even though most of my training was on Dantooine and playing in the fountains was not allowed, and when I made my first lightsaber I hunted all over the galaxy for a special crystal. I didn't want the blue that I was given upon becoming a Jedi Guardian, I wanted something unique. I eventually found the crystal in a set of caves on Dantooine, a pair of silver crystals. I used those in the construction of my main lightsaber and a project that I was working on in my spare time. The silver blade was just like the waters," Conver answered before following the Jedi.

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. In Conver's time he and his Padawans were the only Jedi left, all of the Jedi Academies and Temples empty, and suddenly seeing every temple and academy filled to the brim must have been unnerving. Qui-Gon stopped his thoughts upon the group reaching the Council Chambers. Conver placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went in.

After explaining about the Sith, Obi-Wan moved to leave while Qui-Gon still stood.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" the Jedi Master Yoda asked.

"I have found two vergences in the Force Master," Qui-Gon responded.

"Oh, vergences you say."

"Are either located somewhere around a person?" Jedi Master Mace Windu asked.

"One is a boy, with the highest midi-chlorian count I've ever seen in a life form. The other was once a Jedi long ago but was in suspended animation for the last year. He claims to have been known as the Jedi Exile," Qui-Gon explained.

"'Jedi Exile' you say? Fought in Mandalorian War did he?" Yoda asked with interest.

"He did, and was rather hostile in his explanation of the Jedi of his time period."

Yoda then did what none had ever seen him do, he laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full belly laugh.

"Prove instances like this does, that the Force has a sense of humor," Yoda said upon calming down.

"Perhaps more will become clear if we meet with this…'Exile,'" Mace Windu suggested.

"Okay," Cover's voice called out as he deactivated his stealth field amplifier and appeared standing right next to Qui-Gon.

Cover was quite amused to see several of the Council members and Qui-Gon jump up in shock like they had been electrocuted. After calming down from their embarrassment, Mace Windu spoke up, "Why do you continue to mask your Force presence? You are no longer hiding from us."

"I'm not masking anything. My Force presence fells like an echo does it not?" here the Council members nodded, "That is a result of me severing my connection to the Force during the final battle of the Mandalorian War. I gave the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator which utilized Malacore V's unique gravity to crush the Mandalorian fleet and the Republic forces that failed to get into position in time. When you fight alongside people, Force sensitive or no, you start to bond with them. I had bonded with every Republic soldier there and by proximity I was effectively bonded with every Mandalorian. You try surviving something of that magnitude and still being connected to the Force.

"By the way, what happened to the stone column that was here?"

The Council blinked at how quickly Conver changed subjects. _This_ guy was once a Jedi? How the heck did that happen?

"Relocated to Archives, the column was, three thousand years ago," Yoda responded calmly.

"If you wish you may rejoin the Order," another master offered.

"No. I left the Order when they refused to aid the Republic when the Mandalorians attacked. After the War when I went back to the Council to find out what happened to me at the end of the War instead of listening to me they punish me for disobeying them in their orders not to get involved in the War. In my ten years of Exile I realized more and more about the Jedi that looking back would have shocked and amazed me had I not been near broken. On planets in the Outer Rim I lived alongside people who had been mistreated by the Jedi. The Jedi are supposed to be wise and know things that the common people don't yet all that I ever saw in the Order was ignorance and arrogance," Conver coolly explained while crossing his arms.

"'There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,'" one master quoted with narrowed eyes.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. Your Code restricts and weakens you just like the Sith's own Code does to them. Upon relearning to feel and utilize the Force I knew that I had seen and felt too much darkness to ever become fully light, yet I was still too morally bound to ever become a 'Dark Jedi.'"

"Classify yourself, what would you?" Yoda asked out of curiosity.

"Grey. I have seen both sides of the Force and quite frankly both extremes annoy me. The Jedi are cold emotionless shuttas while the Sith are homicidal maniacs. The Jedi forbid emotion while the Sith do not control their emotions. The problem with both is emotion. I have fought utilizing my emotions and that has saved my life so many times I can no longer count them. I am not one that you want to be in your Order."

Yoda chuckled when Conver asked, "By the way, I'm a little behind on the times so could I borrow the Archives? Do you also mind if I use your training rooms? I'm a little rusty."

Before any of the other masters could say anything, Yoda gave an affirmative. When Conver left Qui-Gon and the Council talked more about Anakin.

Conver meanwhile was easily navigating the Temple to the Archives due to the fact that little had changed in four thousand years and the Jedi were one of those things. So much time had passed and so little had changed. It was relieving and irritating at the same time. On one hand it meant that there was little to adjust to but on the other _four thousand_ year had passed. The fact that almost nothing had changed was pathetic. What was even more pathetic was from the conversations that he had back on the ship before reaching Coruscant was that the Republic had no military anymore and the Queen wanted to keep it that way.

It was only an immense amount of control that kept Conver from letting his opinion loose on the Queen. It might have had something to do with the fact that Conver came from a time when conflict was common and the last time there was a big threat to the galaxy was a thousand years before. From other conversations with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan Conver was easily better than nearly every Jedi Master on and off the Council with Yoda, the little green midget that was of the same race as Master Vandar, and Mace Windu, the black guy on the Council, being the ones most likely to give him a challenge. Upon being given the basic rundown of galactic military history 101, Conver easily explained why.

Conver had been fighting for nearly half his life, and been trained to fight for close to two thirds of his life. He came from a time when conflict was happening every few decades and as his "teacher" Kreia had once said, "It is conflict that strengthens us and isolation that erodes us, weakens us." The Jedi of this time had almost no real enemies and therefore were weaker than those of his own time period had been. Already he had seen the countless mistakes in Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's stances when they fought, Qui-Gon much fewer than Obi-Wan. Little mistakes that had been made but no effort made to correct. After all the Jedi Order's greatest threat, the Sith, was extinct… note the sarcasm.

Conver shook himself from his thoughts upon realizing that he had somehow wondered not to the Archives as was his intention, but to the rooms where Jedi, young and older, were practicing with their lightsabers. Here Conver let out a grin. Each of the Masters on the Jedi Council had said that he was the best lightsaber combatant that they had seen since well before Exar Kun. He had a feeling that it would be fun to show these amateurs how a lightsaber was supposed to be used.

Conver slipped one of his lightsabers out of its holster and walked over to a mat where a match was finishing up with a woman about ten years younger than him (suspended animation not counted) being the victor. The two Jedi bowed and the loser walked off as Conver walked on. The woman raised an eyebrow before bowing (Conver did the same) and igniting her lightsaber, a green one. With a smirk, Conver activated his single viridian colored lightsaber. Several people blinked at the odd color, after all Master Mace Windu was the only Jedi who didn't have a blue or green lightsaber and his was purple. Conver didn't give his opponent an opportunity to recover from her shock and quickly used the Force to leap at her and brought his lightsaber in a downward swing. She managed to throw off her shock quick enough to block, but barely.

"An enemy won't give you time to recover from a surprise in combat," Conver said as he suddenly deactivated his lightsaber.

The shock of the movement stunned the woman long enough for Cover's lightsaber emitter to pass by her blade, at which point Conver reactivated his blade. The woman barely managed to move away in time. A quick lightsaber throw caught Conver off guard enough for his lightsaber to be knocked out of his hand. Chuckling at the apparent victory of his opponent, Conver pulled out his other lightsaber and called the other one to him using the Force and swiftly connected the paired lightsabers together. With a flourish, Conver activated both ends of the lightsaber, enjoying the look on his opponent's face.

Conver then leapt at the woman with a growl as he started to use his version of the Lightsaber Form VII, also known as Juyo. The typical version of the style was less focused on powerful blows than his, but when modifying Juyo he took care not to forget other aspects of combat. His version focused on using raw strength to cut down as many enemies as quickly as possible. And since he had plenty of raw strength to spare, in his hands the style was a deadly one.

The widening of the woman's eyes as she recognized parts of his form told him that apparently either Juyo was lost or part of it was in the last four thousand years. One quick spin with his lightsaber knocked hers out of her hand and a kick sent her to the floor where he held on end of his lightsaber across her throat.

"I win," Conver said emotionlessly.

She nodded, causing Conver to deactivate his lightsaber and hold out his hand to help her up. She accepted his hand and upon standing up the two bowed to each other. Upon rising, Conver grinned and said, "Nice job, from what I've heard of from Qui-Gon you would be pretty good at lightsaber combat for this time period."

"Y-you've _met_ Master Qui-Gon Jinn? And what do you mean by 'this time period'?" the woman asked as the two of them moved off the mat.

"To the first he helped me get off the dust ball Tatooine and to the second I was in suspended animation for quite some time. In my original time period I was probably the best Force user in the galaxy."

"You mean Jedi."

"What?"

"You said Force user, don't you mean Jedi?"

"No not just the Jedi, I mean everyone who used the Force."

"What else is there other than Jedi?!"

"I came from a time when the Sith were still around and the Jedi were almost extinct. I defeated the Sith Lords of the time and was tossed into suspended animation shortly after. I was out of touch with the galaxy for close to four thousand years. And from what I've seen of the Jedi so far standards have gone down while I've been away."

"What do you mean?"

"In my original time period, you would be ranked as barely a Padawan in lightsaber skills. I was the best lightsaber and overall _weapon_ master in the galaxy, Force user or no. I have begun to doubt that there is anyone in this time period who could match me in lightsaber combat."

"Really, Exile Skywalker?" a voice from behind the two asked.

Conver turned his head to see Mace Windu, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the little green guy in a hover chair. Conver raised an eyebrow upon seeing the irritation on Mace Windu's face, apparently he was offended by Conver's comment.

"Well, if you are so offended by my comment, beat me in lightsaber combat and I will take my words back. I win, you owe me a favor; you win, I take back my comment about how anyone in this time period can beat me in lightsaber combat, deal?" Conver asked.

"Deal," Mace Windu said before walking towards a mat with a large amount of room on it. Conver separated his lightsaber back into two as he moved over to the opposite side of the mat.

The two bowed to each other before slipping into their stances while simultaneously igniting their lightsabers. Conver raised an eyebrow at the purple blade and smirked before saying, "Trying to stand out in the crowd? One could take that as a sign of arrogance."

Mace didn't respond with words, instead he started his attack. Conver smiled upon seeing that he was using a variant of Form VII, one that used emotions! Already Conver could tell that one of the requirements for the style that Mace was using required one to allow their self to feel the thrill of battle, something that Conver himself used while developing the style that gave him the Thundering Whirlwind. Deciding to see how out of practice he was, Conver blocked Mace's strike and shoved him off while starting to surround himself in incredibly low-voltage lightning. Conver grinned before leaping to strike at Mace. Mace blocked but grunted in shock when he was shocked from the electricity flowing around Conver's body.

Conver smiled as he felt the adrenaline flow through his veins while he spun and flipped to strike at Mace from awkward angles and unusual locations; all the while Mace was being zapped by the electricity flowing around Conver and his lightsaber. It had been too long since he had been in a good fight. There were so many ways that fighting could be considered an art form, or a language much like the Echani saw it as.

Conver shook himself from his thoughts as he saw an opening in Mace's form and quickly sent a bolt of electricity at Mace's leg, numbing it and allowing Conver to knock his lightsaber out of his hand. Conver then held one of his lightsaber blades at Mace's neck.

"Do you yield?" Conver asked with a smirk.

"I…yield," Mace ground out with gritted teeth.

Conver deactivated both ends of his lightsaber and held out a hand to help Mace up. Mace accepted grudgingly before calling his lightsaber back to him and bowing to Conver, which Conver returned.

"A deal's a deal, you now owe me a favor," Conver said with a victorious look on his face.

Mace just grumbled under his breath and left the room causing Conver to sigh and mumble under his breath, "Another arrogant Jedi."

A light chuckling caused Conver to look to his left to see the little green Master in his hover chair floating towards him. Conver raised an eyebrow and couldn't resist asking, "Does the name Vandar right a bell to you?"

Yoda blinked twice before responding, "Ring a bell, the name Vandar does not. Learn your skills, where did you?"

"Well most of my training took place at the Academy on Dantooine but I picked up bits and pieces from a multitude of races and planets over the years and have become quite proficient in using part of one style where it fits and part of another style an instant later. During the war I developed a fighting style that made any form of close combat with me deadly as your buddy just experienced, granted I kept the voltage down so it would only be the equivalent of a shock from static electricity.

"After my exile my skills withered down to nearly nothing. It was also in that time that I came to appreciate those who couldn't feel the Force and learned how able they actually are. There was one planet where there were creatures that created a bubble around them that neutralized the Force. Now, take the greatest Jedi Master, strip away the Force and what remains? Watch as one tries to hold a blaster as they hold a lightsaber and you will see nothing more than a woman, or a man, a child. It is irony of a sort.

"Those were the words of the one who taught me to reconnect with the Force. And she was right; I have met people who could survive where Jedi could not simply because they did not feel the Force as Jedi do. For ten years I had to adapt to life like most people in the galaxy, life without the Force. It is something I would not wish on my worst enemy."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few days later Conver was walking into the rooms that the Queen had taken and bowed to the seated royalty before asking, "You wished to see me?"

"Yes, I was hoping you could provide advice on what to do. The Senate is moving too slow to stop the Trade Federation occupation of our planet. You may provide an opinion that could be more helpful than you may realize," the Queen responded.

"Well I have always found the government to move a little slow; I'm a man of action not of words. I guess that the best I can do is to treat this like a military operation, but I'm no Revan. The best advice I can give is to have a backup plan in case your first attempt doesn't work. Another bit of advice that I can give is to hope for the best and plan for the worst. That has saved my life multiple times, like at the Battle of Malacore V. The battle could have gone worse, but both Revan and I had individual plans in case of such scenarios."

"Thank you, I will take you words into consideration."

Conver bowed before turning around and leaving the Queen's rooms. He had been doing some research in the Archives and had managed to find some information in there on the Trade Federation and a place where he could get HK-47 a new body. On the Trade Federation, the information about it coupled with what he had heard about the Federation's Blockade of Naboo in addition to their invasion, things just didn't add up. The Trade Federation seemed to have no reason to blockade Naboo, heck the Trade Federation was losing money with their actions in regard to Naboo. They had to have someone behind the scenes giving them orders on what to do, it was the only thing that made sense. Given the encounter on Tatooine most likely the one giving orders was a Sith Lord.

Coming to the decision to think about it in more detail later, Conver set out to finding someone who could help him find the guy that would be building HK's new body. The Jedi Temple may not have changed very much in four thousand years, but the way stuff was piloted sure did. Until he relearned to pilot speeders and the like he had to get someone else to pilot him around which was a fact that Qui-Gon found to be very amusing when Conver found him and explained the situation a few minutes later.

Ten minutes later, Conver and Obi-Wan got out of a speeder outside of a mechanic's shop that got Conver thinking, _'There is no way that this is true, it has got to be a coincidence.'_

"I'll be out in a minute," a voice called out from the back when the two walked in. A voice that caused Conver to freeze and pale. He knew that voice.

"Bao-Dur?!" Conver cried out in shock and confusion.

There was the sound of crashing before a droid came out that looked immensely like an Iridonian. Cover looked at the droid's left arm and almost stopped breathing.

"Long time no see…General," the droid said while walking up to the two Jedi.

"I would say that I'm surprised about your appearance, but I'd be lying," Conver said with a smile.

"People said that I was part droid even before the War ended; now I actually _am_ one. Come on back, we have a lot to talk about."

The droid-ified Zabrak walked over to the front window and pressed a button that was the Earth equivalent of flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED. The droid led them in the back where, unsurprisingly, was a large collection of mechanical parts and various, partially completed projects. Conver chuckled at the predictability of his old friend.

"So how do you two know each other? I don't see how you could considering that Conver's been in suspended animation," Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple, I was once a living zabrak. I downloaded my mind into this droid shell shortly after the planet of Malacore V was destroyed. Destroyed by a device that I built. Mandalore told me he didn't think that the General had died and wanted someone to be able to stand the tests of time if he should have ever reappeared. Somehow I doubt that this is what he meant," Bao-Dur responded to the Padawan.

"When Bao-Dur had a flesh-and-blood body he served under me in the Mandalorian War. And please tell me that the current state of the Jedi Order didn't come about from my padawans," Conver nearly begged.

"No, they weren't like they are now until several centuries after your disappearance. I've been running this mechanic's shop for nearly the entire time you've been gone, what happened to you General?"

"I was put into suspended animation and dumped on Tatooine. About a year ago I was finally woken up when a junker had his slave boy go through some of a haul that jawas had sold him. Did you realize how long that suspended animation technology that you developed to be solar powered could last? The only reason that I woke up at all was because I had been in a Sandcrawler for who knows how long. That kept the system from recharging enough that I woke up while the kid was cleaning the glass on my suspended animation chamber.

"But enough of the past, HK-47 needs a new body. No offense Obi-Wan, but I'd feel more comfortable talking about ideas for HK with Bao-Dur alone."

Obi-Wan nodded before going out to wait in the speeder. Bao-Dur gave a chuckle before asking, "He's one of the 'by the book' Jedi isn't he?"

"Yup, that is surprising considering that his master is a practitioner of the Living Force. Anyway, I have some ideas for HK's new body. While I was in Exile I heard rumors of ancient droids that were able to use the Force. This past year I've been trying to come up with ways that it would be possible and I think that I've accomplished it," Conver said while pulling a vial of a a grayish blue liquid and handing it to the only one of his friends still around.

The droid shook the vial and looked at it before saying, "Artificial midichlorians. Interesting, but it should work. Any other suggestions for the maniac droid?"

"A few, give him multiple arms, two shoulder mounted cannons one shoots ion the other is basically a large blaster, and make his body as durable as you can. If possible try to give him cortosis strengthened plating, I get a feeling that it will be needed in the near future. Once you get the body built I will be downloading several combat programs into him. In addition to developing the artificial midichlorians I put my entire knowledge of fighting into several programs to download into HK once I got him up and running again."

"I'll also add in some built in weapons in the arms. Considering that the Sith are still around he would appreciate some built in weaponry for the purpose of hunting Jedi. I actually had a rough frame created already and just need to add in the specifications that you wanted. I should be done in a few days. T3!"

"Wait a minute, T3's still around as well?"

"In a new body but yes he is."

At that point a utility droid rolled out of the back before whistling out in shock upon seeing Conver.

"Good to see you too little buddy," Conver said with a smile before turning to Bao-Dur and continuing, "If any other members of the crew are still around you had better hope that you tell me now."

"Not counting HK this is it. I went to everyone else's funerals. We're the last of the Ebon Hawk's crew. I'll get to work on HK's body."

Conver shook his head before crouching down to T3's level.

A few whistles and beeps later Conver sighed and said, "It's not like I chose to go into suspended animation. Heck I didn't even know I was until I woke up. One minute I'm sleeping in my room on Onderon and the next I'm waking up in a junk shop four thousand years later on Tatooine."

A few more beeps led to Conver bursting up laughing while managing to get out, "Y-you mean that they actually made Atton the Jedi Grandmaster?! That is too funny."

"Conver, I just got a message from Qui-Gon. Anakin's getting ready to be tested," Obi-Wan called in from the door.

"See ya later Bao-Dur, T3!" Conver called out as he left the shop.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few days of deliberation by the Jedi Council led to the conclusion that Anakin would not be trained by the Jedi. Qui-Gon protested until Conver stepped up and said that he would train his descendent. Since he was no longer a Jedi there was nothing that the Council could do to stop him, or as Conver put it:

"Since I'm not a member of the Jedi Order there is not a damn thing you collection of pacifist, self-centered old farts can do about it." Conver's declaration led to some chuckles out of Yoda and Qui-Gon and glares from nearly everyone else in the room. Conver's only response to the glares was a wide grin.

At that point Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were ordered to go with the Queen who had decided to return to Naboo. As he left the Council room, Conver pressed a few buttons on a keypad that he had hidden in his sleeve. A slight vibration of the keypad told him what he wanted to know. Bao-Dur had finished HK's body and would bring it to the Queen's landing pad along with T3.

Conver then took a detour to an old elevator shaft that had apparently been forgotten while using the excuse to use the rest room and would catch up later. Upon reaching the elevator Conver closed his eyes and forced the doors open with the Force while slipping on a special pair of gloves that Bao-Dur had developed. Using then he was able to climb up and down far more rapidly than if he would otherwise. Quickly reaching the floor needed, he forced the doors open and hopped out of the shaft before speeding to the landing pad where the Queen's landing pad was. Hopefully he would get there before Bao-Dur and would be able to keep the guards from blasting him out of the sky.

It was a close shave but Conver managed to arrive just as the guards were preparing to open fire. After explaining that the one on the speeder was delivering something for him the guards allowed the speeder to land. Conver walked over to Bao-Dur who was getting out of the speeder. Bao-Dur simply handed a datapad with the schematics of HK's new body to Conver while removing the body itself from the speeder. T3 on the other hand, he simply activated the ejector seat to launch himself out of the speeder and managed to land on his treads with his equivalent of a whoop of joy. Conver shook his head before taking out a chip from his pocket and walked over to HK's frame and opening a place on the back of his head to insert the chip which was promptly done.

"HK-47, Activation Code 11963, Authorization Status: Conver, Exile, Master," Conver calmly said while waiting for the rust red droid to activate.

There was a humming sound as the head raised itself and the arms shook before the photoreceptors glowed an eerie orange and the automated voice said, "Greeting: It is a great pleasure to see you master. Query: Why was I put offline and is my time analysis malfunctioning? Explanation: I seem to be unable to get any reading other than being four thousand years in the future."

"As to the first question I am unsure while as to the second no they are functioning. We are four thousand years ahead of our time. Now before you start blasting everything in sight, until I say so you are not to exterminate any meatbags. _Am I clear?_"

"Disappointed Affirmation: Very well master, I will not terminate any meatbags without your command."

"Good, now we will be soon traveling to the planet of Naboo where a merchant organization known as the Trade Federation has set up a blockade and have taken over the entire planet."

"Query: I am curious master, how would a group of merchants take over a planet?"

"They have a droid army. Anyway we may be making a stop by Duxn to see if the mandalorians are still there. If they are then I will try to convince them to aid us in freeing the planet. Once we reach Naboo and the battle begins you may start eliminating droid enemies."

"Eger Statement: I look forward to eliminating those of a potentially superior design, master."

"Don't get your hopes up, from what I've seen technology has barely advanced at all. Heck there weren't even energy shields before I made one!"

It was at that point that the Queen and her procession along with Anakin, Jar Jar, and the Jedi arrived. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow upon seeing that Conver got to the landing pad before them but said nothing. Upon everyone boarding the ship and leaving the planet's atmosphere, the Queen gave her first commands: "We are going to make a detour before going to Naboo. I have received word that there may be potential allies on the moon of Duxn in the Onderon system."

"Your Majesty, are you sure that you can trust the source of this information? For all we know the one giving the information may be leading us into a trap to capture you," Panaka, the Queen's chief of security pointed out.

"While the information might be out of date I can guarantee that if there is a trap that the informant had no knowledge of it. After all what would I have to gain if she is captured?" Conver spoke up while crossing his arms.

Panaka's eyes widened upon realizing who had given the Queen her information and quickly started to apologize.

"It's alright, you didn't know that I gave Her Majesty the information and you were simply doing your job. I don't blame you for that," Conver said with a slight rising of the left side of his mouth.

At that point Conver left the room for the cockpit to inform the pilots of the change of course. The pilots then altered course to the Onderon system, more specifically the moon of Duxn.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

About a week later, Conver and the others were in the "meeting room" as it had unofficially become with Conver going over his plans for convincing the mandalorians to aid them.

"Once we land, _no one_ other than me may leave the ship. It is imperative that everyone else stays aboard the ship. If any of the animals come near the ship, blast them. I'll be fine since I have slain the toughest predators on this planet but the rest of you will have trouble, yes even you Qui-Gon," Conver said with a slight smirk.

"Are you sure that you will be able to convince the mandalorians to aid us?" the Queen asked in her usual tone.

"Completely sure, no. But I am confident that I will be able to get their aid. If I fail then we may have to try to convince the gungans to help. No offense Jar Jar, but I'd rather stick with those that I am familiar with their tactics."

Jar Jar shrugged, showing that he wasn't offended by the comment.

The ship shuttered briefly as it exited hyperspace, causing Conver to give a slightly sad smile before bowing to the Queen and leaving the room. Anakin turned to Qui-Gon after they left the room and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Conver?"

"I did some research in the Archives and the first battles that Conver fought in during the Mandalorian War was here. I imagine that there are still some unsettled memories, or at least unpleasant ones, here," Qui-Gon responded.

"I just wish that there was something that I could do to help, I don't like seeing Conver so sad. Up until we left Tatooine I had never seen Conver show a negative emotion, but now…"

"I think it is because of a number of bad memories that have been drug up to the surface. Seeing the Jedi Order as it was when he left must be irritating if not frustrating to him. When he went into suspended animation all of his unknown hopes for what he felt that the Jedi should be were left on his apprentices' shoulders. And now the Jedi are seemingly the opposite of what he had hoped, it must feel like his apprentices let him down but he doesn't want to disgrace their memory by thinking that."

"But was it their fault?"

"No, the Jedi Order was the way that Conver had felt that it should be for a couple centuries before it started to slowly revert to the way that it had been. He knows this but probably still feels the way that you guessed," Bao-Dur calmly said, startling the two.

Meanwhile, Conver was in the cockpit staring out at the jungle below them, trying to find some landmark to let him know where to land. Upon seeing stone ruins, Conver placed a hand on the pilot's shoulder and said, "Land by those ruins," while pointing at the tomb of Freedon Nadd.

The pilot's only response was taking the ship into a landing outside the tomb. Conver sighed before heading towards the boarding ramp. He was unsurprised to see HK-47 there waiting for him, or more accurately waiting for a chance to blast something.

"HK-47, you are to make sure that _no one_ from this ship leaves. I don't care what their excuse is, the only reason that they could leave this ship is if it is about to explode. Understood?" Conver asked the homicidal droid.

"Confirmation: Yes Master, I am not to allow any meatbag to leave the ship unless the ship's destruction is imminent. Eager query: If the meatbags are forceful in their attempts to exit the ship, may I terminate them master?"

"No HK, if they still attempt to leave, hit them with a stun bolt. If any of the native animals approach the ship looking for a meal, you may terminate them. Your first priority is keeping everyone on board the ship."

Upon HK's nod showing that he understood, Conver left the ship and easily navigated the jungle, smiling as some of the wildlife decided that he looked like a good meal. Said wildlife was left on the trail with smoking lightsaber burns. Upon seeing a zakheg down the path however, Conver paused and smirked. Pulling a thermal detonator from his pouch, Conver swiftly modified it before grabbing a cannok that he had just killed. Using his lightsaber to cut off a leg and make a pouch in the leg, Conver then stuffed the grenade inside the limb and used the Force to drop the limb in front of the beast.

Predictably, the beast ate the leg whole before looking around for the rest of the cannok. With a smirk, Conver took out a remote detonator that he had before pressing the button, causing the thermal detonator to explode inside the zakheg. With that done, Conver walked past the charred meaty remains and continued on his path. Five minutes later, Conver paused as he reached a clearing that he recognized very well. With a remembering smile, Conver sat down on the soft earth and began to meditate, knowing that the mandalorians already knew that he was there.

"How did you find us?" a filtered voice asked as several mandalorians deactivated their stealth generators with their various kinds of blasters aimed right at him.

Conver calmly stood up and slowly moved his hands towards the middle of his chest. Pausing upon hearing the sounds of the blasters being prepared to fire, Conver undid a clasp that kept his vibroblades on his back. He then undid the belt that held the holster for his slug thrower and lightsabers. Realizing what he was doing, the mandalorians let Conver completely empty himself of weapons before escorting him to their camp. With an internal chuckle, Conver realized that the camp apparently had enough troubles keeping up with the jungle that it hadn't expanded.

Now unlike with the rest of the galaxy, Conver understood why the mandalorians didn't expand their base. The jungle of Duxn was almost like a living entity in how quickly it spread. Living the way that the mandalorians did on Duxn was a constant battle against the encroaching jungle, just the way that the mandalorians liked it.

Conver's thoughts were put on hold as he was brought before a mandalorian in grey armor with air tubes leading from his helmet to a pack on his back. He held in a chuckle upon seeing that the armor of Mandalore was unchanged outwardly. Upon Mandalore turning around, Conver performed the salute of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo. He could hear the slight gasps, apparently surprised that Conver knew any mandalorian salutes when he wasn't a mandalorian. Conver held in a smirk as he removed the upper portion of his tunic to show the mandalorian adoption tattoo on his back. The highest point was at the base of his neck going down to the small of his back and it spread from the outside edge of one shoulder blade to the other.

Now it was Conver's turn to be confused as he heard heavy repeating blaster rifles being charged up.

"I am interested in how you obtained the adoption tattoo and salute of a clan that has been extinct for nearly a thousand years, _Jedi_," Mandalore spoke up.

"I have been in suspended animation ever since a decade after the Mandalorian War four thousand years ago. I was known as the Jedi Exile or also, Orar Aaraywoor," Conver calmly said while letting slight currents of electricity flow over his skin.

Mandalore motioned the guards to put their repeating blasters away before walking up to Conver and staring right into Conver's eyes.

"There is one way to solve this. DNA test," Mandalore said before taking Conver to the medical facility.

Once in there a droid jabbed Conver with a needle and started to withdraw blood into a vial. The droid then floated over to a computer and inserted the blood into a dish where the computer then read it while comparing to various other samples in the computer's database. The computer compared results in order of of how recent the comparisons were put into the database. Now the computer was currently around three thousand years into the past, and Conver knew that it would keep going. Upon roughly four thousand years into the database, a match was hit. The computer brought up the two DNA strands and fitted them together. A perfect match. Conver smirked slightly as the doubting guards gasped in shock.

"I have a request. I would like for the mandalorians to aid in liberating the planet of Naboo."

"And why should we do that?"

"For too long have the Mandalorians been in the shadows, for too long has their skill and prowess been forgotten, for too long have they been ignored, for too long has the galaxy been without their honor, for too long have the honorable battles been taken by _Jedi_. I say it is time that the galaxy be reminded of some of the greatest warriors ever to be a part of it, the mandalorians."

Mandalore shook his head and chuckled before responding, "You make a good point, our skills have been wasting away on moons and planets like this, perhaps it is time that we step back into the light of the galaxy."

Conver smiled at a job well done before hammering out the last few battle details. For that he used a set of holo-projectors to include the ones still on the ship. In the end the mandalorians would take out the droid control ships orbiting the planet while simultaneously attacking the planet with more advanced versions of the Basilisk War Droids that Conver was familiar with. Conver, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, in addition to the Queen would sneak into the palace to take out the Trade Federation Viceroy. All in all, not a foolproof plan but still an excellent one under the circumstances. Conver helped where he could, but as he had said before, he was a fighter not a strategist. Conver's main purpose was to keep the Queen safe from any Sith that might or might not show up. Considering that Conver was the best swordsman in the galaxy, his job wouldn't be a very difficult one.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few days of hyperspace travel later, the planet of Naboo was in sight. Conver stood on the bridge before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. Opening his eyes, Conver said in a bone chilling tone, "Let the games begin."

In the Naboo throne room, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation felt a chill go down his spine and a voice whispering on the air. If he was a human he would have pissed himself, but since the physiology of whatever species he is is not known to this particular author, we'll just assume that it is basically the same as a human and say that he pissed his robes.

Elsewhere in the palace, a young zabrak's head lifted up as he sensed the Force flowing in the wind, delivering a simple message: Let the games begin. With a grin he started to do some light stretches, loosening up his body for the upcoming battle.

One hour later, in Naboo's orbit, Conver was getting strapped into the pilot's seat of his Basilisk droid to take down to the surface. Tensions between the Mandalorians and the natives of Naboo had been high on the trip due largely to the near opposite opinions and cultures of the two. The mandalorians were a warrior race while the Naboo were a peaceful, high democratic people. Obviously, the two weren't exactly close. Surprisingly Panaka, the Queen's chief of security, had practically begged to be given mandalorian combat training. Apparently he practically worshiped the mandalorian strength in combat.

The mandalorians would begin the assault on the droid control ships within half an hour and several dropships would sneak past as Basilisks would bombard the city to take on the droid army. While the Queen had initially been against causing damage to the city, she eventually accepted that there was little choice, the freedom of her people was more important than something that could be rebuilt.

"All ready?" a voice asked from outside the droid.

"Yup, as soon as the hanger opens I'm goin' planet side. It has been too long since I've been in a good battle," Conver responded while glancing at Qui-Gon.

"Anakin's still on the command ship and I have been guaranteed that he will not be leaving."

"Good, I don't want Anakin in battle until he had had some solid training. I know that I won't be able to keep him out forever and I don't want to, but all the same he isn't ready for combat yet."

Qui-Gon nodded his head in agreement before wishing Conver the Jedi version of the expression good luck and heading towards the transport that would be taking the Queen and her personal guards down to the surface once the capital city was secure and the palace ready to be stormed.

_"All warriors ready their droids, the fighters have already engaged the enemy and drop will occur in thirty seconds,"_ a voice over the intercom spoke before starting the countdown.

Conver took a deep breath to let all of the tensions leave him before the hanger doors opened and the numerous Basilisk Wardroids took off. All those on every ship heard a voice go through their heads with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan recognizing that it came from Conver through the Force: _'YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin (who recognized that it was Conver's voice) shook their heads in amusement at the immature Exiled Jedi.

Conver meanwhile had forgotten how much fun piloting a Basilisk Wardroid was. The thrill, the speed, the adrenalin, the risk of the hull coming apart, all of it added up into one fun ride. As the droid pierced the atmosphere, Conver grinned as he thought about the battle that would occur shortly. This was going to be fun.

After passing through the cloud barrier, Conver caught sight of the city of Theed and the numerous tanks within it. A few trigger pulls later and there were two fewer tanks in the city. It was then that the other Basilisk droids came out of the cloud cover. If the battle droids had been organic meatbags (as HK called living beings) they would have panicked and scattered but since they were droids they didn't feel fear. However there was a drawback to being droids, they couldn't adapt either. Some droids (always custom made ones) had advanced enough AIs that they could adapt to new situations but the factory production ones never had that level of sophistication.

Since the battle droids had never been programmed to deal with an attack like the Mandalorians were in the middle of commencing, they had to wait for orders from the control ships. There was also the fact that the Basilisks were out of range of the individual units' blasters and the tanks' cannons couldn't alter the angle enough to shoot at the flying wardroids.

Within his cockpit, Conver checked the elevation meter and saw that he had reached the level that he desired before pressing a few buttons, the last of which activated an ejector seat. The Basilisks of his time were basically fighter ships meant to get troops down onto the planet in order to deal massive amounts of damage. The newer ones were similar to the Vulture droids that the Trade Federation used. The Vulture droids could become droids or fighter ships that were controlled by a droid brain (which was in turn connected to a control ship). The newer Basilisks (when a proper sequence was performed) would eject the pilot and become a remotely control droid to aid in combat.

The enjector seat was designed to basically rocket the one in it into the battle that could only be survived within Mandalorian Battle Armour…normally. Conver however was anything but normal. Using the Force Conver both accelerated his ejector seat/rocket and created a shield to protect him from the immense amounts of friction and heat. Once the individual battle droids became visible, Conver smirked as he got an idea. Withdrawing one of his vibroswords, Conver used the Force to subtly alter his path trajectory so that there was a line of five droids right next to his path. Or rather, next to the path of his body…but in the path of his vibrosword.

Upon slicing through those droids, Conver let the seat do as it was programmed and flipped upright and landed. Conver unbuckled his seat and hopped out before drawing his other vibrosword. Now an organic opponent the droids knew how to handle. In theory anyway. Conver pressed a button on an armband on his wrist which caused a blue glow to surround him. Then Conver let loose. Deciding to restrict his use of the Force from here on out, Conver did a nonForce enhanced leap to land in front a group of droids and with a single sword swipe split two droids in half at the chest before ducking to let blaster shots shoot over his head into other Battle Droids.

"Save some of the fun for the rest of us General!" a voice called out as Mandalorians landed from their Basilisks and opened fire on the droids.

"Alright I'll leave two or three for the rest of you," Conver called out with amusement in his voice, earning a laugh from the Mandalorian forces.

The tanks were swiftly taken care of by the Basilisk droids while the battle droids not in the tanks were taken care of by Conver and the mandalorian forces. The "battle" took all of five minutes. Upon having the city secured and only the palace was left. The Queen (the real one, Padmé had revealed herself to be the Queen after the recruitment of Mandalore, feeling that it would be best if she didn't pretend to be one of her Handmaidens) had been adamant about her being part of the attack on the palace.

Conver took a communicator off his belt and spoke into it, "This is Conver, the grounds are secured. We will wait outside the main Entrance Hall until the shuttle arrives."

"Orders Commander Aaraywoor?" a mandalorian solder asked as he walked up with his heavy repeating blaster resting on his shoulder.

"For now just make sure that the Vice Roy doesn't escape the palace. No one is to exit the palace itself, droid, animal or sentient. When the Queen and her group arrives, A small group will go with her to capture the Vice Roy," Conver said while walking towards the Entrance Hall.

Once he entered the massive hall, Conver paused as he felt something through the Force. A presence that was slightly familiar. One that he had only felt once before…in battle. He grinned when he saw the zabrak step out into the hall.

"Stay out of this fight, it has been a while since I've had a good fight!" Conver called out to the mandalorians as the zabrak took off his cloak to show simple black sith robes. Conver took off the upper layers of his outfit to reveal the unique armor that he wore. It was a unique suit of armor that was designed after the armor that the Sith Lord Darth Malak wore. The kind of fabric that it was made of was died and had numerous amounts of cortosis sewn into it. Not enough to short circuit a lightsaber, like pure cortosis would, but enough to make the only way to stop him would be to partially decapitate him (the armor also covered his neck so a typical decapitation wouldn't work, he may have been incredibly skilled in combat but he was willing to take every advantage that he could).

The zabrak held a longer than normal lightsaber hilt out horizontally in front of him and activated two blades. A double bladed user…this was going to be fun, Conver thought with a grin as he sheathed his vibroswords and pulled out his lightsaber hilts. The sith's eyes marginally widened when he saw Conver connect the two hilts with a twist and a click. Conver activated his viridian blades with a smirk.

"I prefer to know the names of my opponents," Conver said as he spun his blades.

"I am Darth Maul," Maul said as he tapped the end on one of Conver's blades with his own.

"Conver Skywalker, the Jedi Exile and General of the Mandalorian Wars."

At that point neither used words. They began to use what Conver called, "aggressive diplomacy"…diplomacy with a lightsaber.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

AN: That's a wrap! This here is my second fic idea that I have been playing with for quite a while (as evidenced by the length). I got the idea from playing Knights of the Old Republic II and becoming frustrated with the Jedi Order. Conver's opinions on the Jedi reflect my own and I see the Jedi during the movies to be weaker than the ones from Conver's time because of the fact that Conver came from a time of heavy warfare while in The Phantom Menace the Sith have been "extinct" for around a thousand years.


	3. Undead Naruto part 1

Summary: Naruto is killed the _day_ before Academy Graduation, but his body has been mutated by having the Kyuubi in his body. The Kyuubi's "soul" is gone but his power remains. Naruto becomes a shinobi for Konoha after returning from the dead. Only, he isn't exactly…living anymore. Naruto becomes one of the greatest ninjas as Konoha's Scourge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.

~*~

"NARUTO!! GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT STUNT!!!" a chuunin in the midst of a rather large group of both ninjas and villagers chasing after a blonde prankster with a heavily painted Mount Rushmore look-alike in the back ground.

"You're just upset that you don't have the guts to pull something like this off. But I do, and that's 'cause I'm the greatest!" said blonde prankster shouted while tossing a paint bucket behind him into the rapidly forming mob.

"THAT DOES IT!! THE DEMON WON'T GET AWAY WITH HIS DISRESPECT _THIS_ TIME!" a villager shouted, and the mob seemed to pick up in speed before splitting off into two groups.

Naruto only noticed the group of villagers directly behind him, and didn't notice when one of the two groups circled around to wait in ambush for our young shinobi-in-training. Normally the mobs that formed gave Naruto a few bruises, maybe a broken limb, before getting bored and leaving. Not this time. This time they were after blood. This time, they were after death. Naruto couldn't tell, but a powerful being deep inside his body could.

_**'I have a feeling that my vessel will not survive this encounter. Oh well, the mutations I have made will guarantee that he will remain to spread chaos long after this day even if **_**I**_** do not make it. It may take a while but I'll just escape from Hell again,'**_ the several thousand year old demon thought before laying back down to go to sleep.

The demon wasn't worried about dying, he had died before. No matter how he was killed he would get sent to Hell, spend a few centuries there gaining power, and then break out again. He was a demon; he wasn't concerned with life or death, just spreading chaos and disorder. With that thought, the uncaring demon went to sleep.

Naruto however was unaware of any of the demon's thoughts. All Naruto was thinking at the time was how funny his latest prank was. He was so amused he didn't even realize that he had been cornered until he slammed into the legs of one stone faced villager. It was only then that he realized how pissed the villagers were.

_'I get the feeling that immense pain is coming up,'_ were Naruto's last thoughts before both mobs descended upon him.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Sarutobi was making steady progress on his paperwork stack. From the looks of things he would be finished with the paperwork for the day in about an hour. Just as he was about to sign another piece of paperwork, he felt a wave of strange and powerful chakra pass over him. The chakra was partially the Kyuubi's while the rest of it gave a sense of…death. A quick Shushin brought him to the scene showing a bloody and broken Naruto surrounded by an entire mob of villagers.

The villagers froze as the killing intent of the Hokage washed over them. Boy was he pissed. Just as most in the mob thought that perhaps beating Naruto wasn't the greatest of ideas, nearly the entire division of ANBU arrived, reacting to the wave of chakra.

"All here are to be arrested until a trial. Depending upon how badly Naruto is hurt, they might not get one," Sarutobi growled out while picking up Naruto's battered body and leaping towards the hospital.

Upon reaching the hospital, Sarutobi headed for Naruto's personal doctor, who was one of the few people who did not hate Naruto. He had been a doctor for Naruto by chance after a beating and after seeing that he actually did his job Sarutobi make him Naruto's doctor.

Upon reaching the doctor, Sarutobi was silently directed to a room where Naruto was set down on a bed and the doctor immediately went to work. The doctor's hands glowed green as he ran them over the moaning Naruto. The more he ran them over the broken body, the more his eyes widened in shock and amazement. After the green glow disappeared, the doctor had a look of amazement and confusion on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hokage-sama, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" the doctor finally asked.

Sarutobi nodded and followed the doctor to his office before asking, "Well, what's so unusual?"

"Hokage-sama, I have no idea how or why, but Naruto is dead. All of the results from my diagnosis jutsu come back the same. If I didn't hear him myself, I wouldn't know that Naruto was even alive. With the exception of the fact that he still has chakra flowing through him and there is activity in his brain Naruto is completely dead!"

"So what now?" a tired and beaten voice came from the entrance of the office asked.

Both men turned to see a bloody and bruised Naruto leaning against the doorway. Naruto's eyes were focused on them, but glassy and dead (rather fitting considering that he was dead now).

"Naruto, I will personally make you one of the best shinobi in the world. After this I won't stop you from leaving, I will even do my best to keep you from being hunted down. I will take you in as an apprentice if I have to," Sarutobi declared before walking up to Naruto and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you…Hokage-sama," Naruto muttered.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day after his bones had been fixed; Naruto was standing before the Hokage in his office. Sarutobi made a Kage Bunshin to do the paperwork before leading Naruto to a library in the tower.

After pausing at one fairly small section, Sarutobi turned to Naruto and said, "Since we don't know what abilities you now have, I want you to read up on all you can about tales of the walking dead and see if you can recreate some of their abilities. I will return in two hours."

Naruto looked at the section and sighed before pulling out a book and opening it.

_'Undead of the Desert. Let's take a look here, skeletons, mummies, blah blah blah…huh? If a person was punished by the Hom Dai ritual, they will be granted eternal life. How's that a punish…Oh Kami…The Hom Dai ritual is started by cutting out the tongue of the transgressor before being wrapped like a mummy and being entombed with flesh eating scarabs. Although if the transgressor were to ever be released then they would have control over the sands and scarabs and still have their eternal life. Perhaps I can recreate the control over sand and scarabs or maybe make it so that I can transform into a swarm of either. I like the swarm better,'_ Naruto thought as he read through the book.

Sarutobi returned two hours later to see Naruto practically buried behind books that all had something to do with the undead. He also had a scroll and a pencil and was jotting something down while running a finger over a line of text with an amazed look on his face.

"Come up with some interesting things Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

Naruto finished the word he was writing before placing the pencil down and pushing the scroll towards him. Sarutobi picked up the scroll and raised an eyebrow upon seeing how it was set up. There were two columns and one had the power while the other had the undead it was from.

_'The first ability is a sand form from a Hom Dai mummy, then scarab form also from Hom Dai mummy. Next is Carcass Regeneration from a Forsaken? Oh well, various swarm forms by a swarm shifter; a heat draining aura and heat healing from a bleakborn. I'll have to ask Naruto about most of these,' _Sarutobi thought.

"I assume that you want to know about the list of abilities," Naruto suddenly spoke as he closed a thick book.

"The first ones I found were based off of a beast created by an ancient ritual known as the Hom Dai ritual. It was a punishment so severe that ancient priests and rulers didn't use it because they feared its power. The person who was being punished had their tongue cut out before they were wrapped like a mummy and sealed away in a sarcophagus with an entire swarm of flesh eating scarabs. The kicker is that the one being punished is granted eternal life, forcing them to bear the torment for all eternity. If they were ever released however, they would 'have control over the sands and the plagues'. I haven't been able to figure out what the plagues are referring to yet, but later on the punished is described as being able to transform into a swarm of desert sand or the scarab beetles that ate his flesh away.

"The next one is based off of a legend of an undead nation that gained their will from a plague of undeath. If they were to eat the bodies of the dead then they could regenerate their bodies. If I can recreate that then I'd be the perfect one to take out missing nins, if I eat them as we're fighting then I'll heal as they die.

"After that we've got various kinds of swarm shifters as they're called. Swarm shifters are more of a category than a specific kind of undead. The monster created by the Hom Dai ritual falls under the swarm shifter category because it can turn into a swarm. Some other swarm shifters have had the ability to change into a mass collection of several smaller forms, like the scorpions or insects. From what I've been able to gather, the most common swarm shifters could shift into swarms of beetles, centipedes, flies, maggots, grave dirt, or scorpions. There are also references to swarms of spiders, rats, leeches, and even one occasion where the shifter turned into a swarm of undead body parts. From what I've been reading, it is also possible to become a swarm shifter with more than one kind of swarm.

"The other kinds of undead I've been able to find are far less common and therefore have less stuff on them. Most other kinds of undead I've been finding don't really have any powers past being undead unless they had them when they were alive. I think I'm going to try to create swarm shifter abilities and the ability to regenerate by eating bodies," Naruto finished.

By now Sarutobi was slightly green in the face and was disturbed by how easily Naruto was taking all of this. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Naruto was undead now?

"Until you are able to recreate those abilities Naruto, I'm going to have you train to take advantage of your new…status," Sarutobi said after forcing his queasiness away.

"Also Sarutobi-sensei, I've got a question. What is the significance of a chakra's color?"

"Color has nothing to do with any of chakra's abilities. Healing jutsus are green because that shade tends to make patients more comfortable making the medic's job easier. Why?"

"I was thinking that my abilities combined with a different color chakra would make me more intimidating. Imagine facing against someone who had part of their face rotten off while taking a bite out of a severed arm surrounded by an aura of black chakra."

By now Sarutobi was becoming green in the face again; going through two shinobi wars gave him a very graphic imagination which was not helping here.

After forcing his queasiness away again, Sarutobi spoke, "For the rest of today I want you to contemplate how to make your new abilities work."

"I'm going to try the regeneration one first, so could you supply me with missing nin bodies I could use to experiment with?"

"Sure," Sarutobi quickly spoke out while trying to keep the image out of his head.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Later that day Naruto received his first body to experiment on. To make sure that it would work, Naruto ripped off a chunk of muscle and skin on his arm before holding the missing nin's arm up and taking a bit out of it. As he felt the muscle from the arm go into his stomach, his chakra automatically flowed to his stomach and started to take nutrients and such from the bit of flesh and sent it to his arm.

Upon realizing that, Naruto glanced at the arm where he ripped the muscle and skin off to see arteries and veins sealed as muscle was knitting itself together. Naruto frowned however when the skin didn't regenerate. Naruto took another bite of the corpse's arm but the only thing that happened was that the nutrients stayed in his chakra instead of going to the wound.

Shrugging, Naruto placed the arm down before figuring that the body shouldn't go to waste. With a grin, Naruto dug into his free meal which was surprisingly tasty.

Five minutes later, Sarutobi walked in to see Naruto crouching over something while there was crunching and tearing noises. Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's behavior, he paused upon reading Naruto's body language. His arms were moving up followed by his head moving down just before there was a tearing sound when Naruto moved his head away. The only thing that kept him from puking on the spot was all his years as a shinobi and going through two ninja wars.

Naruto was eating the body he had received.

"I hope you discovered how to regenerate by eating Naruto," Sarutobi spoke up.

As Naruto turned around, he wished he hadn't. There was a fingernail stuck in Naruto's teeth and blood dribbled out of his mouth while he tore off a bit of skin on a severed arm that looked like it had been bitten clean off! Naruto chewed for a moment before swallowing.

After wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Naruto stood up and said, "It turns out my body does that automatically. When I chow down on flesh, my chakra flows to my stomach and basically disintegrates the meal. The nutrient particles are then absorbed by my chakra and then transported as needed or stored for later use. Since it will be quite a while before I leave the village, once I finish up this fellow I'll be able to test how long the nutrients will remain in my chakra."

Sarutobi nodded before taking a deep breath and saying, "Naruto, you will be going to the Academy tomorrow to take the Genin Exam. It was put off a day because it was discovered that one of the teachers had been planning treason and today was taken to find a replacement."

Naruto nodded before turning around and digging back into his meal.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day (after discovering that he didn't sleep and he no longer needed light to see) Naruto wrapped a black bandage around the section of his arm that still hadn't had the skin regrown before taking off.

After a quick dash to the Academy, Naruto sat down in his seat and waited as still as the dead (pun intended) for the rest of his class to arrive. As he did, he pondered his behavior ever since he was killed. It was almost like his entire personality had been changed. Things he did now that would have grossed him out immensely before now didn't even phase him. Like when he was feasting on the body of that missing-nin. Where before he would have thrown up at the first death he saw, then he was packing the body parts down like he did with ramen. Oh well, it was probably because he was undead now.

Another thing that bugged him was that he recently realized that he didn't need to breathe anymore. In addition to that he hadn't been thirsty at all ever since his…change.

Naruto broke out of his thoughts as Iruka walked in and flashed through a few handseals before shouting (while utilizing the infamous "Big Head Jutsu"), "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Naruto's hair flew back from the force of the wind Iruka's jutsu created while his face took on an expressionless look behind the sunglasses he took to wearing in public. While he still liked the man, his emotions had been dulled down a lot by his becoming undead.

"Today is the Graduation Exam. The Exam will be in several portions. First will be a written exam, where you will be tested on your book knowledge. Next will be a physical course in two parts, first in an obstacle course and the second is a taijutsu portion. The third portion is a genjutsu exam where you will have to pick out a kunai from a box of shuriken. The final part is a ninjutsu portion where you will demonstrate knowledge and proficiency in the three basic Academy jutsus. The written exam will begin now," Iruka announced as Mizuki's replacement handed out the tests.

Naruto took his test and pencil before looking at the questions and raised an eyebrow. This test was a _**whole**_ lot easier than any of the ones from his previous graduation attempts. Oh well, they must have changed the standards.

Unknown to Naruto, the reason that the test was easier was because of the way his brain now functioned…not at all. His body ran on a special kind of chakra while a living person had electrical signals flowing through their body. Naruto's body lacked those electrical signals so techniques that manipulated those signals, like the genjutsu that Mizuki's replacement instructor put on his test, didn't work. That didn't make Naruto immune to all genjutsu though, only genjutsu that worked by directly manipulating those electrical signals (all of which were fairly low level genjutsu with a few mid level and no higher level).

After Naruto finished his test, he took out a notebook and began jotting down ideas to recreate the swarm shifter abilities. Some were to slowly infuse his chakra into what he wanted his swarm for to be, but that only allowed for one form and he wouldn't be shifting from corpse form to swarm form, he'd be stuck in swarm form. So far that was the best he had come up with. A quick glance around the room showed most people still working at the test with the exception of himself, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Aburame Shino.

_'WAIT A SECOND! ONE OF THE BEETLE SWARM SHIFTERS HAD A CLAN NAME OF ABURAME! Shino may be able to give me ideas on how to accomplish becoming a swarm shifter!' _Naruto thought excitedly.

He then started to plan ways to talk to Shino later that day, up until the written test was over and the class was led outside. The obstacle course consisted of climbing up a rock wall, climbing along a rope over a field of mud, dodging past swinging logs, avoiding low level Katon jutsus, before a dash where you had blunted kunai and shuriken hurled at you.

By the time it was his turn, the best time was five minutes held by Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto frowned at the course, with his luck the kunai and shuriken would not be blunted. Oh well, he was undead so he might as well just run in a straight line.

Naruto gave the course his best shot. He got past the first three problems easily, but the Katon jutsus were too close for comfort. And he was right about the kunai and shuriken being the real thing. By the finish line he looked like a human pincushion. Fortunately, no one was watching the end for longer than a glance up once he crossed the line. Once he passed a person they stopped paying attention to his attempt. That suited him just fine; no one was looking him to see him take the shuriken out of his neck in a spot that would have been guaranteed to have him bleed to death in less than a minute.

Iruka turned to look at Naruto to see him calmly pull a kunai out of his shoulder then forcing the shoulder back into the socket without even a wince. Iruka winced at Naruto's tolerance for pain from the hard life he had lived before continuing on with the exam. After the last students went, Iruka led everyone back inside for the genjutsu portion.

Naruto patiently waited for his turn while trying to figure out ways to accomplish his swarm shifting abilities. He had heard about the Aburame specific bunshin that was entirely made out of the bugs that lived within their bodies. If he could figure out how they did that, maybe he could accomplish the swarm shifting by using a variation of that. Too bad he was the only undead left, if there were other swarm shifters he could get help from them.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called out.

Naruto stood up and went into the room where the last two portions were held to see a crate filled to the brim with various shuriken. Frowning, Naruto walked over to the crate and looked at the inside.

"So I have to find the kunai and it doesn't matter how correct?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct de-Naruto," Mizuki's replacement remarked.

Naruto grinned before grabbing the bottom of the crate and flipping it upside down, causing all of the shuriken to fall out onto the floor. Naruto then pinpointed the shuriken that landed different from the others and snatched it up before throwing it in the direction of Mizuki's replacement. The kunai landed in the replacement's chair in a spot _way_ too close for comfort.

"Now at least two of the three jutsus taught here?" Naruto asked to which Iruka nodded.

Naruto smirked before telling Mizuki's replacement to throw a kunai at him. The replacement yanked the kunai out of his chair and hurled it at Naruto who flashed through hand seals and vanished in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared the replacement instructor was in the spot Naruto had occupied while Naruto was leaning back in the chair the instructor had been sitting in.

"Not what we had in mind but that works," Iruka said while making a mark on his clipboard.

"Last but not least," Naruto muttered before getting out of the chair and performing the Henge jutsu.

An exact appearance of the Yondiame Hokage stood where Naruto had been when the smoke cleared, causing Iruka to make another make on his clipboard before taking a Leaf headband out of a box next to him and tossing it to Naruto.

With a smile Naruto tied the headband over the black cloth he already had around his arm before walking out of the room.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The next day Naruto arrived at the Academy early to talk to Shino. Naruto was gambling that Shino would arrive early since he himself never had and therefore didn't know. And Naruto's gamble paid off.

Shino raised an eyebrow as Naruto sat next to him and asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Shino?"

"No," Shino responded.

"Are you familiar with Aburame Mekon?"

"Yes."

"I know that he became undead."

Shino's head snapped towards Naruto's direction and he whispered, "How do you know that?"

Naruto turned towards Shino and said, "I am now undead myself and I want to recreate the swarm shifter abilities he had. I read that when he died, his bugs disappeared so he managed to turn himself into a swarm of them and back, I want to learn how to do that. I don't want to shift into kakai bugs, but something else that I haven't quite picked out yet."

"I will need to talk to my father first since it falls under clan techniques, but I may be able to give you enough information that you may be able to recreate the ability to adapt to your lack of kikai bugs."

"Thank you Shino."

The two quieted down as more students filed into the classroom, most paying little to no mind to the pale, sunglasses wearing Naruto. By the time Iruka walked into the classroom Naruto wondered how he had survived as long as he had if he was anything like the majority of his classmates. They were so loud and acted like the job of being a shinobi was some grand game. The only ones that didn't were himself, Shino, and Sasuke. The only other one that came close was Hinata, but she kept staring at him like the lovesick girl she was.

Naruto mentally thanked Kami when Iruka cleared his throat and everyone's attention went to him (meaning that they shut up), "Congratulations on graduating and becoming genin. From now on you are shinobi of Konoha. You have been placed into three man teams, each run by a jounin sensei. Team One… Team Seven is Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Excuse me for a second sensei," Naruto said while dragging Iruka outside the classroom.

Naruto, just because you don't like," Iruka started as Naruto shut the classroom door.

"Iruka-sensei, I respect and like you but for just a moment, shut the fuck up."

Iruka blinked at the first curse word that he had ever heard Naruto say before the boy in question continued, "If you put me on that team then at least two people will die, and I guarantee that I won't be one of them."

"Naruto, these teams were put together the way that they are for a reason. Sasuke got the highest scores overall while you got the lowest."

"Sensei, I can guarantee that I would survive stuff that he would die from, and this isn't me being arrogant," Naruto said while removing his sunglasses to rub his eyes.

"Naruto," Iruka started in his lecture voice before Naruto looked at him without his sunglasses.

Naruto's eyes were glazed and cloudy like a dead body would be after a few days. Naruto calmly started to speak in a haunted, dead tone, "I am no longer alive sensei. I am now one of the undead. If I stay on a team with those two bimbos then the two of them _will_ die. If it is on a mission when that happens then there won't even be any remains beyond some blood."

"What do you mean by that Naruto?"

Naruto gave a toothy grin while saying, "Eating flesh restores my body."

Iruka paled upon realizing what Naruto was saying. He would cannibalize the two of them. He then sighed and responded, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I didn't make these teams and there is nothing that I can do about it. You'll just have to request a team transfer."

Naruto frowned before remarking, "Fine, but don't expect the two of them to last a month if I stay on that team."

The two then reentered the classroom and Naruto flopped down onto his chair. This was going to be a long genin rank."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

And Cut! That's all for this idea. I have no idea where the plot bunny for this little ficlet came along, but it did. The way that I plan on having Naruto in this is similar to a superpowered Naruto, in that there will be almost no one who can beat him, but he will still be getting "hurt" bad enough that if he were alive he would die. Since he's dead that gives him the ability to absorb damage like no one else and to outlast any of his opponents.


	4. Porcupine Kitsune yes that one

Summary: When Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll, there was one other thing in the scroll. Having eaten the Fruit of the Devil, Naruto has lost his ability to swim, in exchange for an incredible gift. Watch as Naruto journeys with his new gift, he will take the Shinobi world by storm.

AN: Some people will recognize this as my Porcupine Kitsune fic, and the reason that is is here is because I got tired of seeing it sitting on my profile for around a year and a half. Thus I am moving it to the collection of fics that may or may not be updated.

"So Jiraiya how was your trip to the other side of the world?" Sarutobi, the Sandiame Hokage, asked his perverted student.

"Quite interesting sensei. It turns out that there are special fruits there that grant the ones who eat them special powers. They are called the Devil's Fruit and come in three categories: Paramecia, which alter your body structure to allow you to do amazing things like separate your body like a nin-puppet or have your body turn to rubber; Zoan-class, which this one is," Jiraiya pulled out a strange fruit that looked like a pineapple with a red body with purple swirls, "allows one three forms, normal, full animal, and a hybrid of the two; Logia-class, attune your body to a specific element, fire, lightning, heck, I've even heard of a smoke one. The only drawback I have been able to find is the loss of the ability to float or swim. I have no idea how water walking would work for one who ate one of these fruits."

"Fascinating, what do you intend to do with that one and what animal form does it have?"

"I don't plan on eating it. I came here to see if you had any ideas for it and I have no idea."

"I'll place it in the Scroll of Seals; it won't do any harm there."

(4 years later)

Naruto had just failed the genin exam for the third time when Mizuki gave him an alternate way of graduating. All he had to do was take this one scroll from the Hokage's tower and learn a jutsu from it. He was currently in a clearing and opened the scroll to the first seal which had the kanji for blood so he bit his thumb and spread the blood on it.

POOF!

"A fruit? What good will this do? Oh well, I didn't get dinner so this will have to do," Naruto said while taking a large bite out of the fruit.

"First jutsu, Kage Bunshin? WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE STUFF I SUCK AT? WHY DO YOU HATE ME KAMI?!"

Meanwhile, from the Hokage's crystal ball, he saw Naruto eat the Devil's Fruit and grew even more worried.

_'At least now we'll know what kind of fruit it is,'_ the Hokage thought, trying to find a bright side.

(1 hour later)

Naruto panted with a smile. He finally mastered that jutsu!

"Game's over Naruto," Iruka's voice said from in front of him.

Naruto looked up and gave his patented grin.

"Aw man, I only had time to learn one jutsu; anyway, if I show you a jutsu from this scroll, you'll let me pass. That's the way it works right, anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll graduates," Naruto said excitedly.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked really confused.

"Mizuki-sensei told me!"

At that moment several kunai and shuriken flew towards Iruka, who shoved Naruto out of the way.

"I see you found him Iruka," Mizuki said from a tree branch with two large shuriken on his back.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," Mizuki continued.

"Naruto, don't give it to him! Mizuki used you to get the scroll," Iruka shouted.

"Naruto, let me let you in on a secret, one that you were never to be told. On the day the Kyuubi was defeated, a law was made. A law that stated," Mizuki started.

"NO MIZUKI, IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted.

"That no one was to mention that _YOU_ are the Kyuubi! The Yondiame sealed the Kyuubi in you, making _YOU_ the demon that attacked our village."

Naruto's eyes widened and he took off.

Iruka and Mizuki sped off after Naruto, and after a little bit, Iruka caught up to Naruto and said, "Naruto, hand me the scroll, Mizuki was just trying to trick you. We have to keep the scroll away from him!"

Iruka was surprised when Naruto leapt and head-butted him in the stomach, forcing both to land hard on the ground.

"How…how did you know…?" Iruka said before there was a poof of smoke and Iruka was revealed to be Mizuki, "that I wasn't Iruka?"

Naruto smirked before there was another poof of smoke, revealing him to be the real Iruka.

"Because _I_ am Iruka," the scarred Chuunin responded.

"Why do you protect that demon? After all he's the one who killed your parents, you should hate the Kyuubi."

"You're right, I do hate the Kyuubi. But Naruto is different. He's not the demon, he's the container. He is like a glass and the Kyuubi is the water. He's Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

"Fine, I'll just kill you now," Mizuki said pulling one of the shuriken off his back and throwing it at Iruka.

There was an orange blur as Naruto threw the shuriken away with a glare.

Naruto then made a cross-shaped seal and said, "Kage Bunshin."

There were then thousands of Narutos around the forest, surrounding Mizuki.

"You can call me a demon, you can spit on me, you can look down at me, I'll just laugh that off. But no matter what the reason, NO ONE MESSES WITH THOSE PERCIOUS TO ME! (1)" Naruto shouted, all clones joining in on the last part as they charged the terrified Chuunin.

Five minutes and one near death Chuunin/former Academy teacher later, Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I overdid it huh Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Naruto, close your eyes," Iruka said with a smile.

About one minute later Iruka had Naruto open his eyes to reveal Naruto's goggles in his hand and his forehead missing his forehead protector.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto," Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto just hugged Iruka with all of his strength.

The next day, Naruto headed into the Hokage's office like the old man had requested after he returned the scroll.

"So what's up old man?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, do you remember the fruit you ate from the scroll?" the Hokage asked. He would have to tell Naruto sooner or later.

"The red one with purple swirls?"

"Yes, it was from the other side of the world. On that side there are special fruits called Devil Fruits. Eating even one bite from one will grant the one who ate it incredible power, but the will never be able to swim again. From what I've heard, most people who eat them are sailors of some kind, putting themselves in almost constant danger. There are three varieties: Logia, Zoan, and Paramecia.

"Logia involve specific elements. Fire, smoke, and ice are a few examples.

"Zoan allows one to turn into an animal as well as a hybrid of human and that animal.

"Paramecia alter one's body in some way. An example is one's body being made of rubber."

"So, the fruit I ate was one of those fruits, which variety?"

"Yes, you will be able to transform into a hybrid form and a full-on animal form."

"Alright, I'd like to talk more, but I've got to go to class old man."

The Hokage shook his head as Naruto left, via the window. Life was never dull with Naruto around.

"Eh, Naruto. This room is for graduates only," Shikamaru said upon seeing the blonde in the graduation room.

"Take a look at this lazy boy," Naruto said, pointing to the hai-atai on his upper arm.

"Troublesome."

Five minutes later, Iruka showed up and said, "Congratulations on graduating. You will be divided into teams of three depending upon your grades in the class.

"Team one is…Team Seven is Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Team Eight is Inzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team nine…Team ten is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. You will meet your Jounin senseis after lunch."

Half an hour after lunch ended, the door to the room opened and a woman with red eyes said, "Team eight follow me."

_'Damn, I was hoping she would be our sensei, she's hot,'_ Naruto thought before dozing off.

Three hours later, Sakura woke Naruto up by bonking him on the head. Naruto quickly looked up and saw with relief that Sakura's hand was still fine. Apparently, his body didn't do anything while in human form.

"My first impression of you guys is…you're a bunch of idiots," a voice from the entrance to the room said.

Naruto glanced at the door to see a man with his forehead protector covering his right eye, a mask covering the lower portion of his face, and silvery-hair that spiked towards the right.

"Meet me on the roof," the man said.

Five minutes later, the new team of genins were on the roof of the Academy in front of their jounin instructor.

"Well, let's give out introduction. Pinky, you first," their new sensei said in his lazy voice.

"Could you go first sensei? So we can see how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of guy that doesn't like telling people my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…Well I have lots of hobbies."

_'All we learned was his name,'_ the three genin thought.

"Blondie you first."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, and team eight's sensei. I dislike the three minutes it takes to cook ramen," Naruto started.

_'Does his mind run on ramen?' _Kakashi thought.

"My dreams for the future are to become Hokage and master the power in me! Hobbies…pranks I guess," Naruto finished.

"Broody," Kakashi said while pointing a finger towards Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and several dislikes. My hobby is training, and my…ambition is to kill a certain man," Sasuke said calmly.

_'Figures,'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Sasuke-kun's so cool!'_ Inner Sakura shouted.

_'I hope he doesn't mean me,' _were Naruto's thoughts.

"Last, Pinky," Kakashi declared while pointing the same finger at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… (Insert blush and glance at Sasuke) My hobby is… (Insert deeper blush and another glance at Sasuke) My dream is… (Insert an even deeper blush, yet another glance at Sasuke, and a loud squeal this time) I dislike Ino-pig!"

_'Great, a fan girl,' _all males present thought.

"Well, you're all unique. Meet me at training field eight tomorrow at seven. And don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw up," Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto shouted as he walked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes Naruto?" the Sandiame Hokage asked. Naruto was always welcome in any form due to the break from paperwork he gave him.

"I need to figure out how to use the power from the fruit I ate last night! Any ideas?"

"Perhaps you could concentrate on a hybrid form? Or an animal form. Try animal first, we have no idea how large your hybrid form is."

Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated. His body felt really weird for a second before he opened his eyes to see everything was a lot larger than before. Naruto ran to the window to see a rat-like face staring back at him.

"I'm a RAT?!" Naruto shouted before covering his mouth up. Animals couldn't talk!

"It seems that your animal form is that of a porcupine. Not the largest of creatures but very good with defense. Change back to your human form and we will go to a training ground," the Sandiame said with a smile. Naruto's animal form was rather ironic; Naruto himself was an offensive person, while his animal form was a defensive. If his hybrid form was what he expected, then it would be able to use both offense and defense.

At the Hokage's private training ground, he said to Naruto, "Alright Naruto, try transforming into your hybrid form."

Naruto concentrated, and felt weird again before opening his eyes to see everything was smaller, and the Old Man had a sudden growth loss!

"Why'd you get shorter all of a sudden Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't get shorter Naruto, you grew taller. Take a look in the stream," the Hokage said.

Naruto walked over to the nearby stream and looked in. He was humongous! His back looked like a pincushion, he had a tail that also looked like a pincushion, and his face looked like a larger version of a porcupine! His body structure had more in common with a thug's than a shinobi, with a massive upper body with tree-trunk legs and a disproportioned waist.

Naruto looked at the quills on the back of his arm and concentrated on making them longer. To his glee, they did. He then aimed his arm at a tree and scrunched his face up and let out a big grin when the quills fired from his arm and turned the tree into sawdust.

"I'm glad to see that you are adapting well to your new bodies Naruto. Change back to your human form and I'll teach you some chakra control techniques to make your current jutsus easier to use," the Hokage said as Naruto instantly changed back to his human form.

"First is something that I believe may correct your current problem with water. It is called water walking. You need to send chakra out of your feet and into the water to make the water strong enough to support your weight. I chose this training area because the only water sources nearby is shallow enough that you won't be able to drown here if you don't immediately get it," the Sandiame continued.

He then demonstrated how to do it as Naruto looked closely. He then gathered chakra at the bottom of his feet and cautiously placed it on the top of the water. Once his foot started to sink, he pulled his foot up and added more chakra to the bottom of his foot and repeated the process.

Sarutobi was surprised, he expected Naruto to just pump chakra to the bottom of his feet and run onto the water. Apparently he took the fact that he could no longer swim _very _seriously. By the end of an hour, Naruto was walking around on the water, but he couldn't run on the water and it required his full concentration. After another hour, he was able to do the exercise without any concentration.

"Time for the next exercise Naruto, this one is simpler and requires less chakra than water walking. It is called tree walking and can be used to walk on any surface. Observe," Sarutobi said while walking over to a tree and continued to walk up it. Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the man he considered a grandfather.

Naruto then got a determined gleam in his eyes as he walked over to a tree and cautiously placed a foot on the tree before gathering chakra and putting pressure on his foot until it stuck. He then gathered the same amount of chakra on his other foot and placed it on the tree and slowly walked up the tree. After one hour this time, Naruto had mastered the exercise and was looking expectantly at Sarutobi. Then Naruto's stomach decided to let its emptiness known.

"Training's over for today Naruto, and one other thing, Kakashi is always late so don't bother not eating breakfast. Also try eating in your animal form until you're full and see if it passes onto your human form," the Hokage said with a smile on his lips.

"But what do porcupines eat?" Naruto asked.

"They eat mostly bark and branches from trees. Now before you say anything, try it first in your animal form."

Naruto frowned before changing back to animal form and hurrying over to a tree and quickly climbed up it before taking a small branch and taking a tentative bite. Naruto chewed for a little bit before his eyes widened and he dug into the branch with the same gusto that he had for ramen.

Five minutes and twenty branchless trees later Naruto was in his human form patting his stomach.

"Boy, who would have thought that wood would have tasted so good?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps you should stick to ramen when in the village," the Hokage suggested with a massive sweatdrop. If Naruto did this for every meal then Konoha would become the Village Hidden by the Dead Tree-Trunks.

"That's a great idea Old Man!"

The next morning, Naruto changed into his porcupine form to eat a quick breakfast (and a free one, honestly, how does he afford all of the ramen that he eats?) before using speed that no porcupine has, burrowed to the training ground that he was supposed to meet Kakashi at.

When he dug out of the ground, Naruto looked around and saw both of his teammates and no one else. He porcupine waddled over next to Sakura and plopped himself down.

"Why is there a large rat here?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

Naruto got a tick in his eye at being called a rat. He was a porcupine for Pete's sake! A rat didn't have quills on his back and tail for the love of Kami!

"It's not a rat Sakura, it's a porcupine," Sasuke said before returning to his brooding.

Naruto started burrowing again and when he was out of sight, resurfaced and changed back to his human form. He then hurried over to his teammates and waited the rest of the two hours for Kakashi.

"Yo!" Kakashi said once he appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted while Sasuke glared.

Kakashi then explained the test, they had to get a bell from him by noon or they would be tied to a post while he ate lunch in front of them. If they failed to get a bell then they would be sent back to the Academy.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi said while Sasuke and Sakura leapt to the foliage to hide, while Naruto stood there while spinning a kunai on his finger.

"I'm a genin. There is no way I'd be able to hide from you if you wanted to find me. Besides, I have a few new moves that I need to test out," Naruto said while throwing the kunai at Kakashi and charging.

Kakashi easily caught the kunai and pulled out his favorite orange book at the same time. Disrespecting Naruto, of course, enraged him. Naruto then formed a cross shaped seal and shouted, "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Naruto was about to attack when one of his clones got a look at Kakashi's book and disappeared into a poof of smoke when its mind couldn't handle the graphic nature of the book.

The information was sent back to Naruto who forced away a blush and shouted, "Great! Now I've got three senseis who are perverts! Well, since you're a pervert, take this! Henge!"

"A simple henge won't…wo…rk," Kakashi said while trailing off when the smoke cleared. An army of female, naked, _busty_, blondes then tackled him screaming things like, "Kakashi-sama!" or, "Kakashi-kun, take me!"

Poor Kakashi's mind couldn't handle it. He was sent flying backwards with blood gushing _through_ his mask. The man slammed into a tree head first while all of the blondes disappeared while leaving a smirking Naruto that was male and fully clothed. Naruto started walking over to the passed out pervert for a bell only for his two teammates take both before he could get one.

"Hey! I was the one who took Ero-sensei out!" Naruto shouted.

"Which allowed us to the bells without any trouble. Besides how can you be proud of a technique like _that_?" Sakura asked while spitting out that like a curse.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Inside of him he felt his hybrid form itching to rip the girl apart; he forcefully pushed it away.

"Why don't we do another exercise, one where you have to keep the bell away from me?" Naruto asked with gritted teeth.

"Don't bother Naruto. There's no way you could even touch Sasuke-kun," Sakura said while looking at Sasuke and with hearts in her eyes. At least until she saw Naruto's fist collide with Sasuke's face.

Naruto then glared at Sakura and said, "What was that about me not being able to even touch the spoiled Uchiha brat?"

Sasuke sat up and wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Naruto before flashing though hand seals and inhaling.

Naruto noticed Sasuke inhale and breath out a massive fireball at him, with Sakura right in the way! Naruto shifted to his hybrid form and picked up Sakura while leaping into the trees.

Naruto dropped Sakura onto the ground from a safe distance before shifting to full animal and burrowing back to Sasuke. Once he was in the same clearing as Sasuke, he surfaced and walked over to Sasuke's leg. Naruto was about to swing his tail at the Uchiha's leg when he noticed that he was crouching and got an even better idea.

Kakashi was awoken from his fantastic dream by a girly scream of pain and the sight of the last of the Uchiha flying through the air while clutching his rear end. He glanced back to where the Uchiha would have originated from to see a porcupine that seemed to be grinning evilly while rubbing his front paws together.

He checked his belt to notice that both bells were gone and noticed that the porcupine was as well. Naruto glanced over at where Kakashi had landed to see that the pervert was awake when the bell went off.

Sakura walked out of the bushes as Sasuke also walked back while pulling porcupine quills out of his pants.

"Who got the bells?" Kakashi asked which resulted in Sasuke and Sakura holding theirs up and Naruto glaring at both of them.

"I knocked you out then both of these two took the bells," Naruto said while restraining his anger.

"Congratulations, you all pass."

"HUH?"

"While none of you realized it, the point of the test was teamwork. Naruto subdued me while the other two managed to get the bells. The point of the test wasn't to obtain a bell but to work together. Team Seven starts missions tomorrow."

Naruto headed out to a different training ground to test out his alternate forms more. He found that he didn't really prefer one form over another. Sure in his hybrid form he was physically more powerful, but he couldn't use jutsus in that form. In his animal form he could burrow and climb, but it wasn't really suited towards combat. His regular form was the one he was most used to and the only one he could use jutsus in.

Deciding that he would use his hybrid form, it was the one he had the least practice in; Naruto shifted and started testing this body's limits. He could jump at least ten times his height (which was pretty dang high considering he was eight feet tall at the least), lift things he couldn't even imagine before, heck he even shattered a boulder with one punch after pulling it up from the ground. He also discovered that he could ball up and use his quills like a buzz saw. He decided to call that move Ira Bazu Nokogiri Renda, the Spine Buzz Saw Barrage.

Unknown to him, he was being watched. By a girl that goes by the name of Hyuuga Hinata. She was amazed at the power that Naruto showed. How could someone turn into some weird hybrid of an animal and human? Perhaps it was a technique he developed? She activated her Byakugan and gasped. His body now had a completely different chakra circulatory system. The normal human's chakra system evenly spread chakra throughout the body. This chakra system was ten times thicker and seemed to be more concentrated around the back and areas where there were quills.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto had better hearing than a human in this form. His head whipped around to where she was hiding and said, "Come on out, I know you're there."

Hinata shyly walked out of the bushes after deactivating her Byakugan. Naruto's eyes widened as he changed back into his human form. Hinata was the one spying on him? That was odd.

"Why are you spying on me Hinata?" Naruto asked coolly while pulling one of the longer quills out of the ground next to him.

"S-s-sorry N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I," Hinata started before Naruto interrupted.

"Stop stuttering and speak clearly. Hinata, I know that you have a crush on me. But I'm sorry to say that I don't feel the same about you. The most I will probably feel is as a brother."

"I-I-I," Hinata started before running off.

Naruto just sighed before heading home.

1: a modification of Shanks' speech in the first capter of the One Piece manga.


	5. NarutoHighlanderXMen: Evolution

Summary: The X-Men are contacted by someone who would like to help them. However when this person arrives, Professor Xavier is shocked into unconsciousness. Just who is this person who could shock the Professor enough to cause him to faint?

AN: Okay this is a Naruto/Highlander/X-Men: Evolution crossover. There will be only one (and yes I notice the pun) character from Naruto (which will be…well, Naruto). Naruto will be the kind of immortal from Highlander (and had his First Death when the Kyuubi was extracted from him) and will fight other immortals (and win obviously). For the most part it will take place in the Evolution world with battles between Naruto and other immortals. Also, anything that anyone recognizes, I don't own. I'm saying this because codenames for characters in any Marvel universe are like parking spaces, all the good ones are taken and the remaining ones suck.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

"Charles, there's someone at the gate saying that they want to talk to you. Said something about being a 'really, really old friend,'" Ororo Munroe, AKA Storm, called into the office of Professor Charles Xavier.

Charles paused upon hearing that last phrase. There was only one person that he could think of that could call himself that and politely wait at the gate to his mansion. With a smile Charles called back, "Let him in, if this is who I'm thinking of then it will be good to see him again," before wheeling himself to the foyer to await the arrival of his oldest friend.

_'Scott, Jean, would you come to the foyer please,'_ Xavier called out to the only other inhabitants of the mansion with his telepathy.

To everyone who had been around Charles Xavier they would be surprised to see him so excited. Upon being questioned about it by Storm, he simply responded, "I am simply looking forward to seeing a man who helped me in my youth."

However when Jean opened the door to let in the man who had been at the gates, Xavier's eyes widened in shock. The man that entered appeared to be in his mid to early twenties with a six foot five muscular frame (but not body builder-ish muscular), sky blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair, faded marks on his cheeks that resembled whiskers, and (to everyone's immediate suspicion except Charles) a Japanese katana sword on the right side of his belt.

With a wide grin, the visitor said in an amused tone of voice, "Long time no see Chucky, it looks like you got older."

It was at that point that Charles Xavier's mind couldn't handle any more. To put it simply, he fainted in his wheelchair. Before anyone else could blink, the visitor was in front of Charles pushing him back into his chair and waving something in front of his face. Storm recognized what he was waving as smelling salts; which was proved when Xavier groaned and shoved the smelling salts away from his face.

"What, surprised that I haven't aged a day?" the man asked in the same amused manner.

"N-Naruto, how is it that you look exactly the same as you did when you left?" Xavier asked.

"First off is there anyone else living here 'cause I'd rather not explain it more than I have too."

"No, currently the only people living here are in this room," Storm said with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the man.

"Okay, you know how when we first met I told you that I was older than I looked. The easiest way to say this is for me to just say it bluntly, I'm immortal."

Scott couldn't retain a scoff at that comment. Naruto raised an eyebrow before stepping back from Xavier and drawing the sword at his side, a katana. Scott reached up to his glasses while preparing to lift them off, only to pause as Naruto placed the tip of the katana over where his heart would be. With the same grin he had earlier, Naruto shoved the katana up to the hilt through his heart. Everyone's eyes widened as the man stood there with a sword through his chest and acted like nothing was wrong.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any ramen here would you?" Naruto asked, causing three facefaults and one chairfault. With a chuckle, Naruto drew the sword out of his chest before wiping the blood off of the blade and sheathing it back at his side.

"Naruto, is it simply possible that you are a mutant? A heightened healing factor would explain any healing abilities that you have," Xavier stated, mind still not fully rebooted.

"When is the earliest recorded mutant?"

"Within the last few centuries, why?"

"I was around long before Egypt even thought about what a triangle would look like. I have seen the rise and fall of empires, religions birth and die, the world has changed dramatically since the time that I was born. Humanity was literally blasted back to the Stone Age at the time of my First Death."

"First death, I thought that you were immortal," Scott remarked.

"The kind of immortal that I am ages as an ordinary human does until we are killed. We then resurrect and stop aging for all time, never to die…with one exception. We can only be killed for good if we are beheaded. If it is another immortal that beheads the immortal, then we gain all the knowledge and skills that the slain immortal had in life through a process called the Quickening.

"I happened to hear that you were here and wanted to stop by. After all it's not every day you hear about an old student of yours doing so well."

Charles Xavier chuckled briefly before a young man with ice blue eyes and dark brown hair walked in and asked, "Hey Naruto-sensei, what's taking so long?"

"Ah, I was explaining about my…disagreement with the Grim Reaper. Charles, you are aware how much I enjoy teaching correct? Well there is a group of mutants that I have taken up and taught to control their abilities much like I did for you and Erik. This is Reaper."

"I'm able to fire necrotic blasts from my eyes. If the blasts hit anything organic then that thing starts to decompose and rot to the point that if I focused, at full power, I could turn someone's arm completely to dust in thirty seconds, assuming that the arm hadn't moved. I was also taken by an organization and used in an attempt to recreate a super soldier program using mutants."

Naruto walked over to the door and stuck his head out while calling, "The rest of you get in here!"

Five other youths walked into the room through the door. The first one appeared to be half hyena, the second one had pure black eyes and a light blonde hair, the third had black hair and emerald green eyes, the fourth was close to seven feet tall and was immensely muscle bound, and the last one was a young girl clutching to the fourth's leg with long gray hair and, strangely enough, pink eyes.

"Allow me to introduce the rest of my students, first up is Gnoll. In addition to the obvious physical attributes, his bite is powerful enough to bite through titanium and his digestive system is powerful enough to digest anything that he eats. In addition he has senses far beyond humans and his physical abilities, strength and reflexes for example, are at least ten times as good as an ordinary human's."

"My real name is Jack Turner, codenamed Polymorph. I can turn anything into just about anything else. The one thing that I can't transform is myself. The only limits that we have really discovered to my powers is that I can't turn organic to inorganic and vice versa. My eyes are explained as a kind of contact lens that I picked for something out of the ordinary. That's all that I've got," the second one to come in said.

"Call me Ventriloquist. That's basically what my power is: ventriloquism beyond what ordinary humans are capable of. When combined with a special watch to make myself invisible and martial arts that Naruto-sensei taught me, they allow me to create quite a bit of confusion on the battlefield," the third remarked while pulling a toothpick out of…somewhere.

"My name is Allen Smith. My powers are only usable either in shadows or at night, when I can turn into a flaming skeleton with fires hotter than any normal fire. Anything that I touch can be turned into a hellish version of it. Since my powers reflect the comic book character, my codename is Ghost Rider. Last up is my little sister Layla here," the fourth one said while kneeling down next to the girl that was clinging to his pant leg.

"As far as we know Layla isn't a mutant, but it is possible that a mutation just hasn't activated yet. We don't have the equipment to determine if she is for sure or not. Though considering my luck I wouldn't be surprised if she is," Naruto said while looking down at Layla with a smile.

Layla shyly smiled back before pressing her face back into her brother's leg. Naruto chuckled at the girl's antics before looking at Charles and asking, "So Chuck, the main reason why we're here, to put it bluntly we need a place to stay. We faked the deaths of all of us and left for someplace where the odds of running into us were slim to none. The reason being, I had been in one place for long enough that it was time to move on before people began questioning why I never aged."

"By all means, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. We have plenty of room available. Are there any of you who wish to room together?" Charles asked.

"Layla for now will have to sleep with her brother, close proximity to him is the only way that she'll be able to get any sleep. It isn't as bad as it used to be, but she still has nightmares of the time before I found them. It would also probably be best if Gnoll had his own room, some of the stuff that he does in his sleep has caused neighboring children to have nightmares," Naruto explained with a slight smirk.

"Dare I ask what it was that caused those children to have nightmares?"

"Let's just say that for a while it was suspected that a hyena escaped from the zoo."

Charles shook his head, not really surprised at Naruto's response. It seemed like the kind of thing that the man would say.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few weeks later, Naruto went with Storm and Charles to pick up a new student coming from Germany. Naruto had done some research on the boy and was intrigued. In the time that he was born in the boy's powers would have been highly sought after. The ability to teleport anywhere within two miles provided that he could form a clear picture of it in his mind, Sasuke would have traded his left arm for that kind of power…maybe not, his memories of that time were a bit fuzzy. Probably the only reason that he even remembered that far back was because he was once the container of the Kyuubi and something like that left an impression on his mind.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts as he felt the Buzz. The internal alarm that let Immortals know when another was near. Reaching inside his trench coat to place his hand on the hilt of his katana before saying to Charles, "I'll be back shortly, if the student gets here before I return go ahead and go back to the mansion."

Still keeping his hand on his katana, Naruto walked towards the edge of the station and hopped down to where the subways would be coming in from. After making sure that no one from the station would see if it escalated to a fight, Naruto calmly stated, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I do not wish to fight."

"I am Oliver Jackson, and I wish to fight," a voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto sighed before drawing his katana and spinning around to block the horizontal strike towards his neck. Obviously the whelp wanted to end the fight quickly. That meant one of two things, either he knew who Naruto was (unlikely) or was new to the game and picked who he thought would be an easy win. Judging from the fact that the whelp was panicking, the second was most likely true.

Naruto saw an obvious opening and took it, nearly decapitating the whelp, but leaving a few centimeters connecting his head to his neck. At that point Naruto vanished, leaving Jackson to spin around looking for him. Unfortunately, he spun fast enough and at a bad enough angle to cause what remained of his neck to rip, sending his head flying. Naruto then reappeared; sheathing his katana while waiting for the Quickening to begin.

The body started to have blue electricity travel across it before shooting at Naruto who let out a groan of pain/pleasure. Any other immortal would have let out a scream, but Naruto had been through at least a thousand Quickenings and while still just as powerful as the first one, he was able to contain himself, just like how he could ignore pain from even lethal injuries. The only way to slow him down was to deliver something that would immediately kill him.

Shaking off the remaining sensation from the Quickening, Naruto formed a few hand seals before breathing a fire ball and incinerating both the body and the head. In ages past, Naruto would have left the body but in modern times the Crime Labs and police would cause him trouble that he didn't need. Thus, incinerate all of the evidence.

Fortunately no subway trains were passing by as the Quickening took place. So Naruto went back to the station to see Charles and Storm with someone with a huge coat and a hood that covered everything physical about him. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto walked over and asked Charles, "This the kid you were talking about?"

"Yes my old friend, this is Kurt Wagner," Charles answered.

"Well first off kid, try to avoid becoming like Chuck and being serious all the time, and most importantly, you should be able to get along just fine with the rest of the students no matter what your, gift is.

"Now if you excuse me I've got a prank to plan," Naruto said with a grin before seemingly vanishing with just a swirl of wind. Charles just shook his head in amusement at his old mentor's antics before leading Kurt to the van that Ororo would drive back to the mansion.

Now anyone who knew of Naruto's pranking skills back in his years growing up, they would have been terrified at what he could cook up, and that was without millennia of coming up with ideas. Unfortunately Charles Xavier wasn't one of those people. So he would be unprepared for what would be awaiting him at the mansion. Fortunately, Naruto decided to go easy on his old student.

When the group got back at the mansion, Ororo opened the door for Charles and Kurt. Charles rolled in followed by Kurt before both paused. The entire entrance hall had been tarred and feathered. When Charles rolled over to one of the walls and ran his hand through the feathers, he said in an amused tone, "It seems that my old teacher had a gift in illusions that I was not aware of."

"Surely you aren't surprised Charles, after all you do know how long I've been around," Naruto's voice spoke up from above them.

The three looked up and their eyes widened to see Naruto calmly standing on the ceiling as if it were solid ground. Naruto grinned down at them before forming a hand seal and all of the feathers disappeared. It was at that point that water balloons were launched at the group. Kurt teleported out of the way, but Charles and Ororo were caught by the balloons. Ororo had an expression on her face that promised immense pain for Naruto while Charles's expression roughly translated to: Not again.

Naruto smiled at seeing Ororo and Charles soaking wet and kept a laugh in at seeing the expression on his old student's face. Naruto heard some chuckling from another side of the room and looked to see Kurt struggling not to laugh. Naruto dropped down to the floor and easily landed in a crouch. Walking over to Kurt, Naruto slung an arm over the coat's shoulders and declared, "As long as I'm here kiddo, there will never be a shortage of laughter here!"

"And boy does he mean it," Reaper's voice from one of the off branching hallways said as he and Gnoll walked into the room with books and papers under their arms.

Upon seeing Gnoll, Kurt took off his hood and said, "Hey, you look different too!"

Gnoll looked over at Kurt and gave the closest he could to a smile and asked, "From the sounds of it you do too, did you get anything other than appearance?"

Kurt then teleported right next to Gnoll and said with a slight smirk, "Maybe."

Reaper and Gnoll froze before turning to Naruto, who had an evil grin on his face while rubbing his hands together.

"Kurt…how interested are you in pranks?" Naruto asked as Kurt got a grin to match Naruto's.

"Run for the hills! Naruto's got a pranking apprentice!" Reaper shouted as he and Gnoll split down another one of the hallways to their rooms.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

A few weeks later, the Institute had a few more students and a prank war had started with Naruto and Kurt against everybody else. Naruto and Kurt were winning hands down. Granted, Naruto was a pranking genius and when asked to stop all he ever responded with was, "Think of it as training."

Naruto's older students were doing the best at avoiding his pranks, but even they were caught more than three quarters of the time. Except for Layla, Naruto made it clear to Kurt that Layla was off limits for pranking, period. If Kurt did a prank that had an area effect and any of it caught Layla…no one ever did figure out what Naruto threatened Kurt with, but it certainly spooked him.

Naruto's favorite target was Logan who came back to the Institute the same day that Kurt arrived. Naruto felt that he was too wound up and took it upon himself to get him to loosen up. Naruto was at the kitchen table planning out a prank for such a purpose when he paused. Straightening up from the piece of paper that he was scrawling over, Naruto reached into the inside of the coat that he was wearing and walked towards the main hall. Opening the door and looking outside, Naruto relaxed and opened the door all the way and thought, _'Hey Chuck, I'm going out for a while so be sure to tell Logan that the prank I have planned for him is on hold.'_

"Long time no _buzz_ Methos," Naruto said with a smirk as he left the building.

"It has hasn't it Naruto," the man waiting for Naruto said with a smile.

"Feels like it's been two hundred years."

"Well that's because it has been two hundred years."

With a smile and a chuckle Naruto embraced his oldest friend in a brotherly hug (AN: NO SLASH WHAT SO FREAKING EVER!) before hopping into the car that Methos came in.

"What do you say we go to a bar huh? First one drunk buys?" Naruto challenged.

"Oh no, I remember the last time we did that back in 1297," Methos returned as he started his car.

"Really, what exactly happened?"

"I passed out and woke up on the other side of town naked while you didn't even fell a slight alcohol related tingle!"

"Oh yea that was funny. I think they heard you cursing my name all the way in Tokyo. What town was this that we were in again?"

"London you pranking bastard."

"Oh well, let's get to that bar."

Ten minutes later the two were tossing back beers while talking about the numerous stories that they had from various points across time. Naruto told one of where he had painted Mount Rushmore (granted it was water based paint and washed away later that week) while Methos mentioned how he had become buddies with the Immortal nicknamed the Highlander, Duncan MacLoud. It finally reached a point when Methos asked Naruto's opinion on mutants.

"Well considering how I'm currently living in a mansion filled with them that is owned by a previous student of mine who is also a mutant and arguably possesses the most powerful mind on the planet, I don't mind them. You?"

"Don't really care. I suppose that some would think that we are mutants despite the fact that we've been around for as long as human memory goes back. By the way you never told me, who did teach you the rules of the Game? I know that you taught me but you never told me who taught you."

"There is a very simple reason for that: no one did. I was around before the game was. Hell I didn't even know that there were other Immortals until I was over a thousand and stumbled upon a meeting to set the rules of the Game. I disagreed with it, but considering how outnumbered I was I knew that it was pointless to fight it. Besides in the long run it is probably best that it did come to be about. You have no idea how many assholes I have gotten rid of that came after me because of the Game.

"By the way," Naruto paused to finish the beer that he was drinking while calling for another one, "One of the mutants at the mansion that I'm staying at has a mutation that seems to mimic us Immortals."

"Is he one of us?"

"No, The Buzz doesn't go off around him. He's just a mutant with memory problems and metal grafted to his bones. A very hard metal called Adamantium. Hell it cut right through my blade without me pumping chakra into it, and I can't cut it with wind chakra."

"I thought that your wind chakra could cut through anything. And are you saying that you don't have a sword now?"

"Methos, you should know better…thanks to my skill with seals I can undo any damage to it. To be honest his cutting through my sword was not something that I had planned. Besides, if worst comes to worst, I don't need a sword."

"True, true."

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

AN: Well here's another fic idea that popped into my head. Expect several fics of mine with X-men relations to have either Reaper or Gnoll in them for future warning.


	6. Star WarsXMen

Summary: A mutant stumbles across an old spaceship. Said mutant accidentally activates it and is stuck within it as the autopilot activates. The autopilot leads to Coruscant. More specifically to the Jedi Temple.

This is basically a Star Wars X-Men crossover fic, but the only thing from X-Men is the fact that it takes place after the fourth season of X-Men Evolution and there is an OC mutant:

**Real Name/Codename:** Davin Winter/Reaper

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Ice Blue

**Notable Features:** Brand above right shoulder blade in the form of the Roman numeral XIII; pure black eyes (like hybrids in the Underworld movies) when emotions high

**Powers:** Can fire a black beam of energy from his eyes (similar to Cyclops) that causes whatever organic tissue it hits to rot and decay (what he calls necrotic beams); healing factor as strong as Logan's (artificially added); adamantium laced bones (artificially added); three adamantium claws in each hand (artificially added); slightly enhanced senses (artificially added)

**Bio:** Kidnapped by HYDRA at a young age, he was forcefully bound with DNA from Logan in an attempt to recreate Weapon X. He escaped shortly after upon his natural mutation activating and blasted a guard in the chest. A month after his escape, he realized that HYDRA had installed a tracking chip into his arm. Seeing no other way to get rid of it, he used his claws on his own arm to cut the chip out. Received training from Xavier to learn to activate his eye blasts at will but left afterwards. Has spent the remaining years of his life drifting from place to place.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Davin Winter let out a sigh as he walked through the huge trunks of the Californian Redwood Forest. He was finally able to relax a bit. Not even two days before the X-Men had beaten the oldest mutant in the world En Sabah Nur, better known as Apocalypse. While he was relieved that everyone had lived through the ordeal (even the bastard Magneto), he still couldn't help but wonder sometimes if it would be better if there were no mutants.

_'Bah, what does it matter anyway? It's not like wondering's going to make a difference. Though I do wish that something interesting would happen to me,'_ Davin thought to himself just before the ground that he was walking on groaned and collapsed.

"Well now I know to be careful what I wish for," Davin muttered as he stood up after he fell into what appeared to be an ancient cave. Glancing around, it appeared that he was standing on some metal structure. Looking up at where the ground had collapsed beneath him, he saw that it was too high to climb out.

_'Why do I get the feeling that this is all one big thing for some kind of story plot?'_ Davin thought to himself, causing the author to start whistling to himself.

"Oh well, might as well see what this thing is," Davin muttered while walking along the metal surface.

Davin soon came to an edge that dropped to a stone floor. With a shrug, Davin hopped down and paused as his healing factor took care of the damage done to him from jumping the distance that he did. Standing at his full height of six foot nine, Davin looked back at the metal structure and blinked upon realizing that it looked a little bit like the ship from the Star Wars movie, the Millennium Falcon. Seeing a hole in the side, Davin walked up to it and climbed inside.

After scratching his clothes up (technically his skin was also scratched pretty badly but his healing factor took care of it) Davin pulled himself into the interior of the "ship". Looking around caused him to back pedal slightly. The section that he pulled himself into had a skeleton lying there. Stepping around the skeleton, Davin made his way through the metal hallway to come to a crossway. The right led to a large room that had a meeting room kind of feel to it. The left (after following it and looking in) seemed to be a cabin for the crew to sleep. The meeting room had a circular thing in the middle shorter than a table would be, but Davin couldn't figure out what it was for. Around the circular thing were chairs that were connected together. There were three other hallways leading from the room, and another skeleton. With a sigh, Davin walked down one of the hallways. A few meters out of the meeting room was another room directly off of the hallway.

The hallway had a slight curve to it before curving back into what must have been the cockpit. Seeing another skeleton in the room (thankfully not in either of the chairs), Davin sighed. He wasn't as bothered by skeletons or death as most people, given his mutation and the whole Weapon X experimenting, but he still was a little bothered. Mostly it was the fact that they were here for who knows how long without being laid to rest. Sitting down in one of the chairs, Davin looked at the controls in front of him. Assuming that the ship would be out of power from the fact that enough time had passed for the bodies to completely decompose and for the stench to disperse away, Davin pressed a button at random. Unfortunately, the ship was _not_ out of power and was activated.

"I hate my luck," Davin muttered as the lights in the ship turned on and with a rumbling and the sound of sealing doors the ship lifted off the ground. There was a loud breaking sound as the ship shook before accelerating. Davin was sent rolling down the hallway before smacking his head into the round elevated thing hard enough to knock him out.

Unknown to Davin, the ship was on an autopilot course to a planet near the center of the galaxy. Also unknown to Davin was the fact that the ship was older than any of the civilizations on Earth. The ship was once used by the ancient Jedi Revan nearly four thousand years before. The ship was shot down over Earth with its crew dying before it even hit the ground.

The ship would take three months to arrive at its destination. The first week Davin would remain unconscious. The first month would take up the last of his food stores. Davin would have to resort to extreme measures in order to survive. Unfortunately, those measures would sap him of his strength to the point that he could barely move.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

The Jedi Master Yoda paused as he felt something in the Force. Something that had a slight feel of the Dark Side but none of the emotions tied to it. The feeling was so weak that he almost missed it, but it had the feel of a life form. Searching through the Force, Yoda confirmed the source of the disturbance (for lack of a better term) it was a life form that was within a ship…entering Coruscant's orbit.

A few minutes later, Yoda determined that the ship was on its way to the Temple. Letting the other Masters currently in the Temple know to get to the landing bay, Yoda hopped onto his hover chair to get down to the landing bay himself.

Within five minutes, all of the Jedi Masters that were at the Temple were waiting within the landing bay, prepared for almost anything. Almost. What they weren't prepared for was a heavily beaten and aged ship to land and the boarding ramp to _fall_ do the floor upon it landing. A group of four Jedi entered the ship to determine what was within the ship. They came out carrying a sickly thin human male with brown hair and blood staining the area around his mouth.

"Ready a bacta tank!" one of the shouted.

Yoda frowned in confusion when the youth was brought past him. The youth was the source of the Dark Side presence that he felt earlier, but was clearly beyond half starved and was apparently not in a state that he could radiate light or dark side Force energy. Perhaps there was more at play than he could tell for the moment.

What Yoda felt was something that Davin couldn't control. Davin's necrotic blasts that he shot from his eyes, while not using it, reflected in the Dark Side of the Force. The more frequently that he used the blasts the darker his Force aura would show, but since Davin hadn't used it in close to four months, the only remnants of its affects on his Force aura were what would be there naturally.

Two hours later Yoda and Mace Windu arrived in the medical chambers of the temple to check on their…guest.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu I assume you with to know about our most recent patient," the head healer remarked as the two Council members entered.

"Yes, what can you tell us?" Mace Windu asked.

"Well other than extreme malnourishment, physically he is even better than fine. Although we believe that he was once experimented on. There is a strange brand on his back and his bones have been laced with some kind of metal that isn't in any of our archives as well as some…claws for lack of a better term made from the same metal within his forearms. There are also some traces of a DNA that isn't his own. It appears that the DNA is giving him incredible healing capabilities and enhancing his own senses to levels that are beyond what is normal.

"His DNA test also came back unusual. His DNA is almost entirely human, but there is an extra gene that doesn't appear in other humans. I haven't been able to determine what this gene if for, perhaps he will know."

"Called…X-gene," a raspy voice said from the bed where Davin was laying.

"Appears in mutants. Grants…gifts…" Davin continued before a cup of water was placed at his lips.

Davin drank greedily before continuing, "The X-gene appears in mutants. My own natural mutation is to fire what I call necrotic blasts from my eyes. The blasts start to decompose and rot any organic material that they hit.

"I was experimented for a military program called Weapon X. Weapon X sought to create the perfect soldier/assassin. The original X was a mutant with a healing factor and enhanced senses by the name of Logan, codenamed Wolverine. I had some of his DNA bound to me to give me his healing factor and his senses to a lesser extent."

Mace interrupted Davin and asked, "What kind of metal is it that covers your bones?"

"An alloy called adamantium, supposedly indestructible. I don't know if anything from here can cut through them, but nothing on my home world can."

"Survive with no supplies, how did you?"

Davin gave a humorless chuckle before answering, "Through a combination of my healing factor and cannibalism."

Yoda's eyes widened as he understood. With no other choice he ate his own body and his healing factor just healed it right back. That explained the malnourishment. The only thing he had to eat and drink for who knows how long was raw meat and blood.

"No offense, but how long until I can get moving? I hate hospitals."

"Your body is currently recovering but as long as you're careful you should be good to be up and about in a day or so. Do you mind if I examine this 'X-gene' of yours?" the healer asked with a look of excitement in his eyes.

Davin saw the look and frowned before answering, "Sorry, but I've had too many bad experiences with people experimenting with mutants."

The two Jedi Masters left the room to speak with the Council on the matter of their visitor. The Council needed to decide where to send the boy. The boy couldn't stay at the Temple but his ship was so old that there were no records of it anywhere. And there was the rust red droid inside of it. It had the basic shape of a protocol droid, but it was so old that it was practically destroyed. It was obvious that he wasn't the ship's original owner and most likely came across it by accident. The idea that he wasn't the ship's original owner was enhanced by the fact that within the ship were multiple skeletons, including multiple humans, one female twi'lek, one possible cathar, and one wookie. There was also a utility droid within the ship of ancient design.

The more technological oriented Jedi hypothesized that the ship was roughly four thousand years old, and had been most recently activated around three months before. That supported the findings of the medics, two months of nothing but raw meat and blood would lead to the malnutrition that their…guest had suffered from.

The Council meeting would last for several hours, most of it being a debate on Davin's Dark Side feel. It lasted long enough and given the circumstances consisted of several of the other Masters of the Order present, that Davin was able to use the lack of guards to sneak out of the medical facilities (already feeling better than he had in months).

_'Somehow I get the feeling that they won't just let me walk away. I'm going to have to leave. Let me see, I spent enough time on that ship to get a hang of the writing system that they use and to figure out a good planet to hide on. I should be safe on Tatooine and now I just need to find a way to get a ship and get off this rock,'_ Davin thought to himself as he walked through the hallways.

He was smart enough to not panic upon encountering Jedi in the halls, and even managed to fool one into giving him directions to a place where he could barter a trip to Tatooine. These Jedi were so gullible. All he had to do was say that he was lost and they told him whatever he wanted.

Nodding to another Jedi as he entered the hanger, he saw the group that he had been told about going on a mission to Tatooine and walked up to the group before bowing to the obvious master and saying, "My name is Davin Winter and I would like to request passage to Tatooine. I am willing to work off whatever I may owe on the trip over and once we arrive."

The master raised an eyebrow before shrugging, not seeing any harm in it and answering, "I do not see why not, it may be nice to have someone else to talk to and our ship is large enough."

Given that the master was a human woman around his age, Davin wasn't sure whether or not to take anything from her comment about someone else to talk to, but decided not to. Odds were that she didn't mean anything by it. Davin then started to help the apprentice, Padawan he thought the term was, load supplies onto the ship with surprising ease. Apparently he had gotten something other than malnutrition those months of eating nothing but protein filled meat, now that he was back to normal (the medical technology that they had here was amazing) his healing factor strengthened his muscles.

With the extra help the supplies were loaded up within a minute and the three member crew was off. Davin decided that he would use this opportunity to learn to pilot the starships that were in frequent use. The master was happy to oblige and once the ship entered hyperspace, started showing him the ins and outs of the controls. She explained that for the most part the controls were identical on ships the same size, if placed slightly differently but for larger and smaller ships the controls were vastly different (depending on the size).

A few days into their trip, Davin was watching the master instruct her Padawan in lightsaber techniques and raised an eyebrow at some of the stances that the two used. He might be able to modify some of those to fit his own fighting style. Being familiar with Earth martial art styles, Davin approached the master, who he still didn't know the name of, and asked, "I'm sure that you've noticed me watching you instruct your Padawan; would you be interested in a spar between the two of us? Preferably hand to hand combat but if you have a regular sword that can stand up against your lightsaber I'd be willing to use that. I'm well trained in the fighting techniques of my home world and am interested in seeing how they compare with the rest of the galaxy."

"I don't mind, though it would be good of my Padawan to spar with someone other than me so that she won't become too used to my method of fighting," the master responded.

"Sound's good, though I should warn you that I've been prepared to fight since I was a young child with rather…ruthless but effective methods. I am also not afraid to fight dirty, the philosophy that I was trained under was to survive and let the philosophers worry about morals. If it is a problem I will try to restrain myself but I can make no guarantees."

"It will probably be best for you not to hold back to better prepare her for real fights against enemies that will be trying their best to kill her."

Davin nodded and walked to the room where the spars were held as the master sent a message to her Padawan through the Force saying that she would be sparring with him. Upon the Padawan arriving in the room, Davin immediately started to read her body language and could tell that she didn't have a high opinion of the fighting abilities of nonjedi and was already thinking that it would be an easy win. Despite the fact that Davin was assuming the same, he prepared himself as if she were more skilled than himself. He had been trained to always assume that his opponent was stronger, faster, more skilled, and overall better than himself. That philosophy was beaten into him every day of training and it paid off. It would give him an advantage against Jedi who used the force to enhance their physical abilities beyond what he could do…exactly what he was trained to thrive against.

The mentality of Davin's fighting style was that it didn't matter how much faster, stronger, or more skilled you were than him, he would beat/kill (the two were used interchangeably) you anyway.

Davin slid into a Muay Thai stance as his opponent started to draw her lightsaber, activating it at the same time. Combining the stance with another to increase dodging ability (since he couldn't block against a lightsaber no matter how good his healing factor was), Davin waited patiently for his opponent to attack first. His patience paid off as the Padawan across from him used a force enhanced leap to deliver an overhead strike that if it hit it would slice him in half. _If it hit._ Davin stepped to the side and launched three punches followed by a kick to knock away the lightsaber, all in less than half a second. Davin then delivered an elbow strike to the Padawan's throat causing her to choke and back up.

Rolling towards the deactivated lightsaber, Davin picked it up and held onto it so that his opponent couldn't call it back to her. Activating it and holding it towards her throat, he calmly asked, "Do you yield?"

Nodding slightly (since there was a lightsaber at her neck she couldn't fully nod), the Padawan let out a sigh of relief as Davin deactivated the lightsaber before tossing it to her. Placing her lightsaber at its place on her belt, the Padawan bowed before asking, "What was that style? I've never heard of one that uses the elbows for attacking."

"It's mostly a style called Muay Thai. Sometimes called The Art of Eight Limbs, it is one of the few styles on my home world that uses the hands, feet, knees, and elbows for attack and defense. I combined a few aspects of various other styles that focused on dodging since I couldn't use Muay Thai blocking methods against a lightsaber without theoretically getting my arms chopped in half since most blocking in Muay Thai is done with the elbows."

Whatever conversation was ended when a beeping sound alerted them to the ship leaving hyperspace. With a hidden smile, Davin jogged to the cockpit and looked out the viewport to see the desert planet below. Keeping a smirk in, Davin took a deep breath of joy/contentment. After all that the records on the ship that brought him to the Jedi Temple he hadn't expected getting away from the high and mighty Jedi Order to be this easy.

Davin then went to the cargo hold, his makeshift room, and began packing what little that he had while preparing to ditch the pair of Jedi upon landing. The two Jedi were apparently on Tatooine for some force sensitive kid that the parents somehow got a message out to the Order despite Tatooine not being a part of the Republic. If he was lucky then they wouldn't notice his absence until he was long gone.

Upon landing, Davin waited by the landing ramp and even before the bottom had hit the ground, he was out. Hiding underneath the ship, Davin watched as the two Jedi disembarked and paid a docking fee before leaving the hanger. Five minutes after they left, Davin walked out from underneath the ship and towards a human docking assistant before asking, "I am interested in doing some bounty hunting, could you point me in the right direction?"

The human glanced at him before simply saying, "Go talk to Jabba the Hutt."

Twitching an eyebrow at the rudeness, Davin left the hanger into the city. Mentally making a map as he went, Davin paused at a few places to inquire more about being employed as a bounty hunter before finally reaching the local of Jabba the Hutt. And boy was he ugly. While he had seen images of huts before, mere images didn't prepare one for meeting an actual one where in addition to the ugly sight there was the smell to contend with. And given Davin's enhanced senses that made it even worse.

_"What do you want human?"_ Jabba asked in Huttese, which was swiftly translated by a nearby droid.

"I am interested in doing some bounty hunting, I may look young by human standards but I assure you that I am skilled enough," Davin calmly, yet forcefully stated.

Davin's statement was met with laughter. Deciding to enforce his point, Davin crossed his arms and extended his claws while allowing his necrotic blasts to charge up, turning his eyes from their normal ice blue to pure black, iris and sclera as well as pupil. The SNIKT sound of his claws extending had caught everyone's attention and Davin furthered his point by taking a fruit that he had snatched earlier and tossed it in the air before blasting it with his necrotic blast. Only keeping the blast up for a few moments, the fruit was little more than a pile of mush when it hit the ground.

"My bones are covered with a nigh indestructible metal from my home world. In addition I have been trained in all close combat styles from said planet. I am capable of firing blasts from my eyes that decompose any organic material that they come in contact with. Part of the procedure that gave my my claws and the metal on my bones also gave me an accelerated healing factor and enhanced senses. You can call me…Reaper."

At that point upon hearing what he could do, Jabba was eager to hire Davin. First though, Davin made it clear that he would do the jobs that _he_ wanted, not just the jobs that _Jabba_ wanted. Something that was done with a lot smoother than Davin was expecting, perhaps it was that way for all bounty hunters. The first job involved some tuskan raiders that had been attacking some of his shipments to and from some place called Anchorhead. Davin was to act as caravan guard and, if given the chance, wipe out the tribe of tuskan raiders attacking his shipments. Davin would be paid extra per gaffi stick that he brought back. Since Davin didn't understand the monetary system, he had to assume that he would be paid well.

One of the guards in Jabba's hall led Davin to the hanger where the next caravan to Anchorhead would be leaving in a few days. With a sigh, Davin began examining the hanger, looking for any possible points that the caravan could be attacked before it even left the city. To his surprise, the hanger was rather secure. There were still weak points, but that was a given.

Now all that was left to do was to wait for the caravan to leave. From the talk with one of the guards, that wasn't due to happen for another two days. And Davin was still broke. So he would be forced to go back to cannibalism while adding in a little bit of stealing until the caravan left. Oh joy, while he still wasn't overly fond of the taste, eating himself didn't taste nearly as revolting as it had before.


	7. Demon HuntersPrimeval Chapter 1

Summary: A worldwide organization dedicated to protecting the world from supernatural threats gets word of the anomalies and sends a group to investigate them. The ARC becomes host to one of the most dysfunctional chapters of the Brotherhood of the Celestial Torch, AKA Demon Hunters.

AN: This story is a crossover of the Demon Hunters role playing game and Primeval. Demon Hunters is basically a spoofish (yes I made that word up on the spot) game based on the Christian war between Heaven and Hell. The chapter is the one that I play in, my character being the one named Yinko.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

"DIE YOU STUPID FLYING BITCH!" a nearly eight foot tall Frankenstein-looking person (but no visible bolts) shouted as he emptied a shotgun at a vaguely female figure flying at him.

CLICK.

"Damn it, oh well, I tired of using that shotgun anyway," the person muttered as he reached behind him and pulled out a hunting knife just as the flyer tackled him.

"Listen ya harpy, you're on _my_ turf now," the person said as he began to stab the flyer repeatedly.

Two minutes later (one minute and forty five seconds after the flyer died) the person stopped stabbing and wiped his knife in the snow around him before sheathing it and placing a finger on the comlink in his ear.

"This is Yinko, problem solved down here in Antarctica. How's everyone else?"

_"The gorgon is now at the bottom of the Atlantic, wolfy?"_

_"Gargoyles and their animator are no longer a problem."_

"Ares?"

_"Zombies and a necromancer are taken care of thanks to some help."_

"Boss-man?"

_"Some cultists were trying to summon a demon, managed to stop them in time."_

"Okay, I'm catching the first flight out of here back to LA. I'll be back at the base after I make a stop to get more ammunition."

_"Uh Franky the Warehouse is still locked off."_

"Okay, that's not where I was going to get the ammunition anyway. Anyone else want anything?"

_"Nope,"_ was the answer he got from everyone else.

"Okay, Yinko over and out."

Yinko picked up his shotgun and walked back towards the Antarctic base where the plane to get him out of this frozen pit of Hell, as he liked to think of it. Yinko was a modern Frankenstein's monster. In other words he was created from different body parts and given life through scientific means. Frankenstein's monster was created from about seven different men (the pieces were chosen based on decomp state and therefore the original owners were random), Yinko was created from fifty different relatively unknown serial killers from seven different cities. Both of the pieces that made up his head were from Japan, his arms were from Chicago, his torso from New York, his left leg from Dallas, his left foot from a Californian town called Chico, and his right leg and foot from London.

Yinko paused in his reminiscing about his origins as the Brotherhood plane got started.

"Good work on those flyin' bitches," the pilot called back.

"No problem, how long until we get to LA?" Yinko asked.

"About two hours. Unfortunately the only thing we got for entertainment is a booklet on the Brotherhood."

Yinko sighed before picking up said booklet and starting to read.

'_The Brotherhood of the Celestial Torch was created shortly after the battle where Goliath defeated David. Yes that's right, the Bible was wrong about the historic battle. After the rock thrown from David's sling pinked off of his helmet, Goliath crushed David with a boulder. Since Goliath was half demon, the Heavenly Host hired a time and dimension hopping mercenary to take care of him. _

'_Our job, as members of the Brotherhood, is to combat any and all supernatural threats to humanity (dubbed the War on Horror) while making sure that the masses remain blissfully unaware of how close they are to extinction. The Brotherhood is divided into chapters. Each chapter designation contains two parts: a letter and a number. The letter (alpha through omega) indicates the threat level that chapter is qualified to handle. The number indicates jurisdiction. Alphas handle the greatest threats with Omegas mostly handling the Warehouse (more on the Warehouse shortly). Ones have total worldwide access with access going down as the number increases._

'_In the last century the Brotherhood has begun to recruit supernatural beings (shortened to supernats) into its chapters. The most common of these are Nephilim (half-angels), lycanthropes (were-creatures), and vampires. There are a few godlings (people descended from gods but far enough removed that they aren't under that god's jurisdiction), half demons, and intelligent animates (basically anything that moves but shouldn't, a famous example being Frankenstein's monster though nonintelligent examples are zombies, skeletons, and most golems)._

Yinko's reading was interrupted by his comlink going off.

"Yinko, your resident modern Frankenstein here."

_"Yinko, once you get your ammo get back to HQ. We got another assignment, this time for all of us."_

"Will do Dracy, though I may pick up some extra gear while I'm getting ammunition."

_"Fine, I'm 'porting to LA now_._"_

Yinko nodded, not that the chapter's vampire could see it, before turning off the comlink and pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil. On the pad was a list of various things such as: machine gun arm, flame thrower, rocket launcher, knives in forearm, etc. Yinko tapped the end of the pencil against his chin before drawing a line through the first and third items listed above and putting checks next to the second and forth.

The list was of various improvements that Yinko thought would be cool to have. He decided that the machine gun and rocket launcher would be too hard to hide, and he stuck out enough as it was. After all he was half an inch short of being eight feet tall and had stitches covering his entire body. Despite the drawbacks (sticking out like a sore thumb being the biggest) being an animate was much better than being a human. For one thing he didn't feel pain and didn't have to sleep, eat, drink, breathe, etc (though he could if he wanted to, and he did find most food and drinks rather tasty). In addition if he were to "die" all one would have to do would be to stitch him back together and hook him up to some jumper cables before jump starting him like one would a car. He also was far stronger than any ordinary human. If he wanted to (which he was thinking about) he could have various improvements grafted to him like the flame thrower.

He was planning on having the flame thrower installed into the back of his mouth in a flap that could close when he wasn't using it. The knives in his forearms would be contained in between the bones of the forearm and he would have slits made in the skin to allow him to reach in to get them but they couldn't come out.

Yinko was forced out of his thoughts as the plane landed at a private airport. With a happy sigh, he took off the snow coat that he wore in Antarctica and slung on his signature bandoleer. His bandoleer was always filled with various kinds of shotgun shells and he never went anywhere without it. In LA he didn't have to worry so much about his appearance due to one simple reason that could be summed up with a single word: Hollywood.

Yinko smiled as he got into his crew cab long bed pickup truck. Out of the entire chapter, three people knew how to drive a car, he was one of them. The other two were the leader of the chapter (who was half demon) and their tracker (werewolf, AKA "wolfy"). Most of the chapter thought that the other two were better drivers than Yinko and called him a maniac driver. He knew that he wasn't exactly the best of drivers, but he felt that he was good enough to get from Point A to Point B. And at this time Point A was the airport and Point B was a little place that belonged to a gang. That gang was run by a guy who owed Yinko his life.

Four hours later Yinko exited the warehouse where the gang was housed and started driving towards his chapter's base. Twenty minutes of lead foot driving later (on a route that normally took sixty minutes) Yinko arrived at the base. Seeing that he was the last to arrive, though the group was still missing their Cipher, Yinko walked over to where everyone else was while wiping residue blood from his mouth (he may not feel pain but that didn't mean that he didn't bleed).

"So what's up?" Yinko asked as he looked at the numerous pictures on the table. Picking one up showed that whatever was photographed was almost like several mirrors floating around a light.

"What you're looking at in those pictures are called anomalies. In simple terms so that you can understand Yinko," here Yinko paused looking at the pictures to glare at the chapter's leader, "they are holes in time. They allow things to travel to and from different points in time. Think of them as doorways through time."

"Where do they lead?" the group's vampire (whose name was Kuro and was also housing a demon in sometimes possession) asked before twitching and saying in a different voice and accent (this one Australian), "What the dumbass means is _when_ do they lead."

"No, where," the original voice and accent (Japanese) remarked, leading to yet another argument between the two souls inhabiting the vampire body.

"When!

"Where!

"When!

"Where!

"When!

"Where!

"When!

"Where!

"When!

"Where!

"When!

"Where!

"Where!

"When!

"HA!

"KUSO!!!"

"Ignoring the insane vampire, the higher ups have decided that Brotherhood Chapter Delta Two, us, is to go to England where most of the anomalies have been appearing and help out a group already formed that is dedicated to researching the anomalies and making sure that anything that comes through goes back to when it came from."

"So we're goin' to good ol' England. My right leg hasn't been there for almost ten years!"

"Good one Franky," the group's tracker, only known as Mr. Sally, commented before slapping halfway between the small of Yinko's back and the bottom of his shoulder blades (due to the fact that was the highest that he could reach), making a clanking sound.

"Careful, those tanks I had installed back there contain a highly flammable gas inside them!"

"Then what would happen if a bullet were to hit them?!" Ares, the group's healer and half-angel, shouted.

"Oh they're covered in the same material as the most advanced bullet proof vests."

"Wait a minute, why do you have tanks containing flammable gas inside of you? I'm pretty sure that you didn't have them when you went to Antarctica," the leader, Keido, remarked.

"I had a flame thrower installed into the back of my mouth. Just call me Draco!"

(Two days later)

After getting lost ten times (since none of the guys wanted to ask for directions) the chapter Delta Two finally arrived at the Anomaly Research Center (ARC). Due to the fact that they were in his pickup truck Yinko ended up driving. Keido was riding shotgun, Kuro was sitting behind Yinko (and terrified out of his mind due to a phobia of technology), Mr. Sally was sitting behind Keido, and Ares was sitting between Mr. Sally and Kuro.

As Yinko drove up to the security gate, a security guard came out and walked up to Keido's window (the driver's on the opposite side of the vehicle in European vehicles) and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

Keido held up a badge and said, "We were ordered to help out here. You can either let us in or we can come back later and have a little piece of paper saying that you have to let us in."

"Just tell Abby Maitland that Yinko is here," Yinko said from the driver's seat.

The guard talked into a radio for a moment before having another guard open the gate and let Yinko drive inside.

"So how is it that you know someone that works here?" Kuro asked once he stood up from kissing the ground.

"We're the email equivalent of pen pals. By the way Kuro, you had better stay outside."

"Why? It's not like the entire building is flooded with technology is it?"

"Actually yes it is, and since that technology is the only way that we can track the anomalies, you can't blow them up," Keido said as he and Yinko picked up the suitcases with their gear inside of them.

"Wings hidden Ares?" Sally asked in a quiet whisper.

"For the thousandth time YES!"

"Okay, sheesh; don't bite any heads off, that's my job."

"Cut the chatter," Keido snapped as the group was escorted inside.

The chapter, minus Kuro, entered the building and were swiftly brought to a man in a fancy business suit.

"My name is James Lester, I am in charge here. Now what are you doing here?" the guy in the business suit asked.

"We know about the anomalies and were ordered to help you in containing them. One of my men is email pals with one of yours, a one Abby Maitland," Keido remarked as Yinko nodded in agreement.

"Oh really? And what does your group do?"

"Tracking and elimination of various kinds of targets," Yinko calmly stated.

"Such as?" Lester coolly pressed.

"I believe his words once were 'If it goes bump in the night, we bump it off' am I right?" a young voice asked as a young woman in her early twenties walked in.

"Abby Maitland I presume, I am Yinko," Yinko said with a smile as he set down one of the briefcases to hold out a hand for the newcomer to shake.

"Yup, though I must admit you are taller than I imagined. When you said that you were tall I thought you meant six foot ten inches at the max."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"Anyway, we have another guy outside but he has a bit of a problem with technology. Can you show us how you track down the anomalies?" Keido asked Abby.

"Yeah, and if I'm right I think Nick will be surprised to see you here," Abby remarked.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"I think I saw the tattoo that Yinko has on his forehead on his old assistant's upper arm."

All of the Brotherhood members briefly froze upon hearing that. Either this assisstant had seen a Demon Hunter tattoo and thought it looked cool, or he was at least temporarily one himself. It was rare but a few people who became Demon Hunters got out prior to retirement or death. The most common method was filling out the seven hundred thousand pieces of paper that was the Brotherhood equivalent of handing in a letter of resignation. The sheer number of pages was what deterred most Demon Hunters.

Soon they were on a balcony overlooking a large room with several gadgets inside of it. Yinko couldn't help but to whistle in appreciation. With a smile, Yinko placed one hand on the rail in front of them and hopped over it to land on the floor below right in front of a blonde haired man.

"I wasn't aware of anyone who worked here _that_ tall," the man said before walking around Yinko.

Yinko looked down at the man and immediately "measured" him up. Upon seeing the man's eyes widen while looking at the brotherhood tattoo on his forehead, Yinko smirked remarked, "I'm guessing the tattoo on my head looks familiar."

"You're part of the Brotherhood, Stephan mentioned them before he died," the man remarked.

"Simply put, we're here to assist, neither of us have a choice in it. HEY BOSS-MAN?!"

"What is it Franky, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Do we have permission to give them the full info on what we do?"

"Considering that it's pretty much the only way to fully cooperate, and Kuro would tell them simply to spite me, yes."

"Gotchya, so, if possible could you get your team together in a meeting room with as little tech as possible in it?" Yinko asked while turning back to the blonde.

"Sure, why the lack of technology?"

"We've got another guy outside with a phobia for technology."

"Ah."

Ten minutes later, Delta Two and five others (one of them being Lester) were in a technology empty room as Kiedo stood up and began speaking, "To put it simply, we are part of a secret international group called the Brotherhood of the Celestial Torch (AKA Demon Hunters) devoted to protecting humanity from supernatural threats in addition to make sure that humanity as a whole remains unaware of how close they are to extinction. Initially we were created to protect the world from the agents of Hell, but have in recent decades expanded that to all supernatural threats. In the twentieth century, the Director-General of the Brotherhood, Saint Peter (yes that one) extended membership to those of supernatural origin as well.

"Our group is one of the few chapters without any full, or in Yinko's case whole, humans within it. Yinko is what is called an animate, is sewn together from multiple human body parts, our demolitions and heavy weapons expert, and the most human among us. Ares is a Nephilim, half angel, white magic expert, and the group healer. Sally," here Kiedo was interrupted.

"It's MR. SALLY!"

"Fine, _Mr._ Sally is a stage two werewolf, normally our driver, and tracker. Kuro is…complicated. He is a four hundred year old vampire, once a samurai, has an intense fear of technology, and is a willful host of a demon that sided with the Brotherhood. His position in the group is black magic expert and heavy hitter with his physical abilities and his intense telekinetic abilities. He is also the biggest pain any leader could have considering that he once threw the mission leader out a window."

"He was askin' for it.

"For once I agree with you."

"Ignoring the insane vampire, I am the leader of the chapter and specialize in small arms."

"He's also half demon and immune to weapons, ranged, melee, advanced, primitive, as long as it's a weapon he's immune," Yinko added in.

"They didn't need to know that. If it weren't for the fact that you're needed I would have you court marshaled!"

"Even if he wasn't needed you couldn't do that, he's too amusing!" Kuro spoke up in his Japanese accent before twitching and switching to his other accent.

"Once again we agree on somethin', no wonder it's gettin' so cold down 'ere."

"Don't worry, you get used to the two in one like that. Though the arguments are normally quite amusing," Yinko remarked to Abby.

"Now who are the ones that we'll be working with?" Kiedo asked.

"My name is Nick Cutter, you've met Abby, our animal person, Lester, the one officially in charge of the ARC."

"I'm Connor Temple, I designed and built the ADD which stands for Anomaly Detection Device."

"And I'm Jenny Lewis, I'm the PR person."

At that point, an alarm went off that had Delta Two reaching for weapons out of reflex before Connor pulled out a handheld device and said, "We've got an anomaly."

"Delta Two, gear up and head out," Kiedo called out, and only him and Ares seemed to obey while Yinko asked for one of the handheld ADDs and the other two seemed to ignore him.

"Come on you two, let's go fight some prehistoric creatures!" Yinko said to Kuro and Mr. Sally, causing the two to chuckle as they got up.

As the group reached Yinko's truck, Kuro paused and said, "Oh no, I am not getting in that thing!"

Ares smirked and reached into the toolbox in the bed of the pickup and pulled out a bag marked: EXPERIMENTAL CLONED BLOOD (POSSIBLE VITAMIN V REPLACEMENT) and waved it under Kuro's nose. Kuro's eyes followed the bag as she waved it around before walking backwards towards the backseat door and opening it. As she tossed the bag into the backseat she said, "Fetch!"

Like a dog after a bone Kuro leaped into the truck after the blood right before Ares got in after him and shut the door, laughing all the while. Yinko chuckled in the driver's seat as he adjusted the ADD and plugged it into a GPS system. With a small sigh he muttered, "Let's get this show on the road."

Half an hour later (Yinko was driving really slow, otherwise it would have been five minutes) the two trucks arrived at an abandoned warehouse by a lake. Once all were out, everyone started grabbing various kinds of gear. For those from the ARC said gear was guns with tranquilizers. For those from the Brotherhood, it was their usual equipment modified for both tranquilizers and live ammo. Though the most peculiar one was Yinko with a large machine gun that looked like the one from the first Predator movie.

"Wh-what is that?" Conner asked upon seeing Yinko's choice of weapon.

"This is my baby, better known as the Equalizer. Few in the Brotherhood can contemplate even holding one of these. First you'd have to pry it away from either me or Anti-Tank Sally, better go with Sally-"

"_MR. SALLY!_"

"Not you!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Anyway, second you have to be capable of holding a three hundred pound piece of rotating hot metal with relative aim. If you can manage those, then whatever you wanted dead is most certainly is."

"Along with the surrounding buildings, innocent bystanders, guilty bystanders, and anything else within five hundred yards," Kiedo remarked as he loaded his pistols with tranq darts.

"Don't worry though, I've had this modified to be able to fire darts."

"The sheer number of darts bound to hit the target is why his darts have a very small dosage each."

With that, the two groups headed into the warehouse, prepared and ready for anything.

(Ninety minutes later)

"WE ARE SO NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!" Kuro shouted as he and Yinko ran away from the massive bear charging them.

"How was I supposed to know that bears that big had skin that thick?" Yinko asked, referring to his failed attempt to fill the bear with tranqs.

"IT'S KIND OF A GIVIN YOU STUPID FUCKTARD!"

Yinko glanced over his shoulder and swore before turning around just in time for a swinging paw to knock his head off.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Of course without a head to guide it Yinko's body collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut. The bear meanwhile, continued to follow Kuro while Yinko's head would have been cursing up a storm had it been attached to lungs.

Kuro swore before mentally pausing and smacking himself on the head. Turning around the vampire held up his hands and created a telekinetic wall that the massive bear slammed into. Working quickly, he shifted the wall into more of a bubble around the bear's head. Simultaneously creating telekinetic shackles around the bear's limbs, it soon ran out of air and collapsed, unconscious. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Kuro lifted the bear up before making his way to Yinko's body and head before lifting those up and making his way back to the anomaly.

"I got the bear!" Kuro called out as he reached the site of the anomaly where everyone else was waiting at.

Abby gasped upon seeing Yinko in two pieces, while Kiedo sighed before turning towards Ares and saying, "Go get the jumper cables, the really long ones."

"Excuse me, but why aren't you upset that Yinko's dead?" Conner asked Mr. Sally who was right next to him.

"That's because this happens almost every mission, some part of his gets shot, cut, or blown off and Ares has to put him back together. If it's bad enough that he is effectively killed, we just put him back together and give him a jump start like you would a car," Mr. Sally responded while picking at his teeth with a toothpick.

Kuro tossed the bear back through the anomaly as Ares came back with the jumper cables. Ares then said to Kuro, "Place him on the ground with his head touching his neck. Not his ass like last time."

Kuro chuckled at the memory before doing as requested. Ares walked up to the horizontal Yinko and placed a hand on his chest and muttering under her breath. The place where his head and neck met glowed white before appearing healed. Ares then opened his mouth and hooked one cable up with his tongue while attaching the other to his left ear. Mr. Sally had by that time reached the truck and when Ares shouted for him to hit it, gave Yinko a jump start.

Yinko's body shook as the electricity coursed through him before sitting up and saying, "'M uth, 'm futhy uth." The other members of Delta Two understood that to mean "I'm up, I'm fully up."

"Well, that's one problem solved, so how long do these anomalies last?" Kuro asked.

"Anywhere from an hour to a day or two. This one's been open for about two hours, so it could close at anytime," Nick answered.

ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ ﯓ ﯗ ﯕ ﮚ

Well that's one chapter done, who knows how many more to go. I am going to do a few more anomalies before going into the book Extinction Event, an anomaly or two after that, then go into the third season.


	8. Goodbye

It occurred to me earlier today that it has been well over a year since my last update of any of my stories. A little over a week ago was the one year anniversary of the death of my father. The last year has been mostly focused on taking over and managing the online business he had so I haven't had much time for writing.

To be honest though, even if he hadn't passed away I probably wouldn't have written much. My interests have been steadily drifting away from fanfiction over the last few years and the fact that I've written barely half a chapter in the last year only reinforces this. So while I'll probably continue reading fanfiction, I'm declaring all of my stories abandoned. If anyone is interested in picking up where I've left off or rebooting any of mine let me know. Odds are I'll give approval.


End file.
